THE PRINCE OF CONFINEMENT
by Cactus93
Summary: [HIATUS] Baekhyun adalah tuan muda yang seluruh kebutuhannya selalu tercukupi dan mempunyai butler setia disisinya, tapi karena perusahaan keluarganya bangkrut, dia harus berjuang ditengah kejamnya dunia. Saat ia kembali ke mansionnya dengan sebuah rencana besar, malah dia yang terkurung dalam sebuah sangkar emas oleh butlernya. CHANBAEK/Bad!Hyun/Calm!Yeol/BL/RnR!
1. Chapter 1

.

 **CHANBAEK AREA'S**

 **.**

 **THE PRINCE OF CONFINEMENT**

.

Remake and translate from **_OGAWA Chis_** ** _e_** _'s manga_

Not 100% story from that manga. I edit it with my own words for easy to understanding

.

HAPPY NEW YEAR~

.

Hope u enjoy this story^^

Sorry for any typos

~HAPPY READING~

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

.

Dulu ada seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Hidupnya selalu berkecukupan dan tinggal di mansion yang megah.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!"

Pangeran itu berusia sekitar dua belas tahun. Dia berteriak memanggil butler yang selalu siap sedia melayaninya dan melindunginya dari segala macam bahaya.

Entah kenapa Tuan muda itu terbangun. Diatas tempat tidur agungnya, dia terus memanggil nama butler-nya. Boneka brown bear berada dalam dekapannya yang selalu menemani tidur nyenyaknya tapi ia merasa kurang jika tidak ada butler pribadinya disisinya.

"Ada gerangan apa, Tuan muda?"

Butler yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol datang dengan tenang penuh rasa hormat terhadap majikannya. Senyum ramah tersungging tanpa ada rasa keluhan. Pakaian kemeja putih membalut apik tubuh tegap dengan hiasan dari hitam memeluk leher jenjangnya. Karena hari sudah petang, dia tak memakai jas butlernya. Dia terlalu terburu-buru mendengar Tuan muda kesayangannya terus memanggilnya.

"Aku tak bisa tidur. Bisakah kau genggam tanganku sampai aku tertidur?" Tuan muda itu meminta dengan nada lirih dan mata sayu menahan rasa kantuk.

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan muda Baekhyun."

Chanyeol merapikan poni baby brown Tuan mudanya dengan hati-hati agar tak menghalangi pemandangan Baekhyun. Dengan lembut ia menggenggam jemari mungil Baekhyun dan membiarkan Tuan mudanya terlelap. Kenyamanan Tuan muda Baekhyun adalah kebahagian bagi butler itu.

Begitulah kehidupan Tuan muda Baekhyun sehingga dia selalu bermimpi indah setiap malam tiba.

.

-oOo-

 **THE PRINCE OF CONFINEMENT**

-oOo-

.

"Apakah benar tempat ini yang kau maksud?"

"Yep"

Sebuah Ford Mustang dengan atap terbuka berwarna merah mencolok terpakir di sebuah mension mewah yang terpagar besi menculang tinggi mengelilinginya.

Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang bergaya urakan memandang mension itu dengan ekspresi berbeda. Selama beberapa detik mereka terus saja memandang sekeliling mansion untuk melihat keadaan. Mansion itu seperti tak berpenghuni, sangat sepi.

"Karena aku sudah memberi tumpangan, biarkan aku menunggangimu setelah kau kembali." Rayu pemuda yang berambut hitam saat melihat lelaki mungil yang ia antarkan itu turun dari mobilnya.

" _Hell No!_ Pantatku tak semurahan itu, Daehyun!" Lelaki mungil itu membalas singkat. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana pendek setengah lutut yang ia kenakan dan memandang megahnya bangunan mansion yang tepat dihadapannya dengan pandangan tak terindentifikasikan karena ia sedang mengenakan kacamata hitam.

"Hmph! Terserah. Ngomong-ngomong untuk urusan apa pria urakan sepertimu ingin berkunjung di mansion ini, Baekhyun?"

"Karena dulu aku tinggal disini."

"Heh?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu menurunkan sedikit kacamata hitamnya dan memberi pandangan sombong kepada rekan yang sudah susah payah mengantarkannya sampai kesini. Dengan santai Baekhyun melangkah mendekati gerbang dan memencet belnya.

Ding Dong!

"Hei aku tak akan mempercayaimu."

Daehyun megejek dari dalam mobil.

"Hey! Park Chanyeol! Ini aku Baekhyun!"

Duk Duk Duk!

Baekhyun menggedor-gedor gerbang dengan brutal.

"Hentikan, Baek. Kau itu lebih terlihat sebagai penagih hutang."

Baekhyun itu sungguh tak punya adat bertamu yang benar. Daehyun mengeplak dahinya sendiri melihat perilaku luar biasa Baekhyun. Jika dia bukan pria yang berparas cantik, sudah dari tadi ia meninggalkannya begitu saja dan bahkan tak sudi mengantarkannya kemari.

Bip!

" _Apakah_ _saya_ _bisa membantu_ _anda_ _, Tuan?"_

Terdengar suara intercom yang terpasang di gerbang mengeluarkan suara sapaan dari dalam mansion. Oh, ternyata mansion ini bukan mansion horror.

"Yo! Ijinkan pemilik mansion tahu jika Byun Baekhyun disini."

Baekhyun sedikit menunduk agar suaranya terdengar dari intercom seberang.

"Sudahlah… meraka tak akan membukakan gerbangnya untukmu." Daehyun menghela napas menyaksikan tingkah Baekhyu yang sok berkuasa.

Clang!

Gerbang terbuka.

Daehyun memandang takjub. Bagaimana mungkin gerbangnya bisa terbuka begitu saja. Mulutnya mengaga lebar melihat gerbang tinggi itu yang terbuka sendirinya. Teknologi zaman sekarang memang bukan hal yang bisa di sepelekan.

Baekhyun melangkah santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celana denim pendeknya dan meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih tercenggang di dalam mobil.

Langkah demi langkah Baekhyun lalui, tak lupa ia memandang keseluruhan perabotan yang berada dalam mansion ini. Dari ingatan masa kecilnya, mansion ini tak berubah sedikitpun. Ini mengingatkannya pada kenangan delapan tahun lalu yang berusaha Baekhyun lupakan.

"Maafkan saya karena membuat anda menunggu lama, Tuan muda."

Baekhyun tak sadar akan kedatangan seorang butler yang membungkuk disamping tempat ia. Pandangannya kini terpusat pada sosok bersurai hitam yang tertata rapi keatas. Paras pria itu bertambah semakin dewasa dan tubuh semakin tumbuh tinggi dari terakhir kali ia ingat. Pakaian yang serupa dengan terakhir kali mereka bertemu, suit formal berwarna hitam. Ya, pria yang selalu mengabdikan hidupnya pada Tuan kecilnya, Park Chanyeol

Chanyeol masih membungkukkan badan tingginya di hadapan Baekhyun. Hal ini tak berubah. Pria itu selalu saja sopan kepadanya.

"Hai, Chanyeol. Wajahmu tetap saja suramnya dari dulu."

Baekhyun memamerkan senyum manisnya menyapa Chanyeol dengan tak sopan.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan muda."

Dari dulu Chanyeol jarang punya ekspresi. Hanya ekpresi datar atau senyum ramah yang dimiliki pria bongsor itu.

Pria datar itu adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus Baekhyun saat delapan tahun yang lalu. Dia adalah putra dari kepala pelayan yang bekerja penuh untuk keluarga Byun. Ini seperti kewajiban turun temurun untuknya, dia mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Meskipun saat itu dia masih bersekolah tingkat atas, dia tak pernah mengeluh terhadap pekerjaannya dan selalu mengabulkan setiap permintaan Baekhyun.

.

oOo-

 **THE PRINCE OF CONFINEMENT**

-oOo-

.

Baekhyun melipat kakinya dan duduk santai diatas sofa putih mahal di ruang tamu mansion. Sedangkan Chanyeol dengan telaten membawa setiap hidangan untuk disajikan untuk Baekhyun tanpa dibantu butler yang lain.

"Dulu aku pernah melihatmu di artikel sebuah majalah, tentang pengusaha muda yang sukses. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat untukmu yang sudah terkenal di Korea dengan usahamu sendiri…"

Baekhyun setia memandang sosok Chanyeol yang sedang menyeduhkan teh untuknya. Gerakan tangan Chanyeol sangatlah lihai dan penuh kehati-hatian memperlihatkan pengalaman yang sudah lama ia lalui.

"… dan aku terkejut ketika kau membeli tempat ini."

"Saya terbiasa tinggal disini, Tuan muda." Chanyeol mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk meminum teh buatannya dan kemudian ikut duduk di sofa tepat diseberang Baekhyun duduk.

Delapan tahun yang lalu, nasib buruk melanda keluarga Byun. Perusahaan ayah Baekhyun bangkrut sehingga mau tak mau semua aset keluarga Byun di sita. Keluarga Byun sudah jatuh dan mereka pergi terpisah menuruti kehendak mereka sendiri.

Ini telah direncanakan sebelumnya, Baekhyun dititipkan kepada pamannya. Baekhyun benci mengingat hal ini. Hidupnya sudah bebas, dia muak mengulang cerita masa lalu.

"Dimana anda tinggal selama ini, Tuan muda?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun dari kenangan buruknya. Tatapan malas diarahkan Baekhyun kepada sosok berjas hitam dihadapannya.

"Aku yakin jika aku menceritakannya kepadamu… jika kau tahu semuanya… kau akan terkejut." Tangan Bakhyun menyandar di puncak sofa sehingga dapat menggangga kepalanya. Dia memberikan senyum misterius ketika Chanyeol bertanya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan muda. Anda pasti melalui banyak kesulitan. Silakan buat diri anda nyaman selama disini karena ini adalah rumah anda juga."

Chanyeol mencoba bersikap ramah agar Tuan mudanya tak memaksakan diri menceritakan hal yang akan membuat lelaki mungil itu suram disertai dengan senyum hangat.

"Wow, terima kasih~ kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik, Yeol~" Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum ceria hingga mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit. Aegyo yang ia miliki sangatlah terlihat natural dan cocok dengannya sebagai sosok pria yang berparas manis menggemaskan.

.

oOo-

 **THE PRINCE OF CONFINEMENT**

-oOo-

.

Meja makan kini sudah penuh dengan banyak piring kotor tanpa tersisa sedikitpun makanannya.

"Waah… ini sangat mengenyangkan."

Setelah merasa kenyang Baekhyun menginggalkan meja makan begitu saja, tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat kehadiran Chanyeol yang membawa beberapa lipatan pakaian di lengannya.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun, saya sudah menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk anda." Chanyeol datang mendekati Baekhyun dengan membawa beberapa potong pakaian.

"Wow! Aku boleh tinggal juga?"

Sret!

Tanpa Baekhyun duga, Chanyeol berdiri dibelakangnya. Tangan Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat mengangkat kaos putih yang Baekhyun kenakan. Tapi kaos itu gagal terlepas karena Baekhyun menurunkannya kembali.

Dengan ekspresi menggoda, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang berbeda tinggi sepulih senti darinya dengan mudah.

"Oy… oy. Aku bisa mengganti bajuku sendiri sekarang."

Senyuman jahilnya sepertinya tak membuat Chanyeol tergoda malah membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Dimata saya, anda tetaplah Tuan muda yang selalu butuh bantuan saya kapan saja." Chanyeol membalas datar.

Ini membuat Baekhyun mengernyit aneh melihat sikap Chanyeol yang tak punya rasa humor sedikitpun padahal tadi dia juga berniat sedikit menggoda Chanyeol yang menurutnya tampan itu.

.

oOo-

 **THE PRINCE OF CONFINEMENT**

-oOo-

.

Seiring waktu berjalan, hari sudah petang. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat di kamarnya yang dulu.

Suasana kini sunyi, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati nakas yang terletak di pojok ruangan dekat jendela. Kamarnya terletak di lantai dua, dia sudah bosan melihat pemandangan malam di seberang jendela. Lirikan malas Baekhyun arahkan ke bingkai foto kecil yang memperlihatkan sosok cerianya delapan tahun lalu. Foto wajah anak yang tersenyum bahagia menghadap kamera.

Tuk!

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak membalikan bingkai foto itu. Ia tak ingin mengingat kenangan lamanya. Baekhyun sudah muak.

Kini tangannya bergerak membuka laci nakas yang banyak menyiman barang-barang. Dia menemukan arloji emas.

"Yuhu~ Aku akan memperoleh harga yang bagus untuk barang ini…" Dia mengambil semua barang yang berada dilaci nakas. Karena ia tak membawa tas atau benda lainnya yang ia gunakan untuk menyimpan barang, ujung bawah kaosnya Baekhyun guakan untuk menampung barang rampasannya.

"… sepertinya ini cukup untuk keperluanku selama sebulan." Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya membayangkan seberapa uang yang akan ia dapat setelah menjual perhiasan yang ia dapat.

"Bolehkan aku bertanya apa yang anda lakukan, Tuan muda? Ini sudah lewat jam istirahat."

Tanpa disangka pintu kamar terbuka dan Chanyeol sudah berdiri diujung pintu.

"Ops… kau terbangun? Kau terlihat masih mengantuk…"

Tak terlihat ekspresi takut dari wajah Baekhyun. Dia melangkah mendekati jendela kaca dan-

Klik!

Jendela kaca terbuka.

"… Baiklah. Aku sedang membutuhkan uang akhir-akhir ini. Kita kan sudah kenal satu sama lain, apakah kau tidak bisa membiarkanku sekali saja?..."

Baekhyun mengangkat kaki kanannya ke ujung bawah bingkai jendela sebagai tumpuan untuk dia melompat kebawah, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk gulungan kaosnya yang berisi barang curian dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga agar tubuhnya tak oleng dengan memegang tembok sisi jendela. Pandangan matanya tetap terarah pada Chanyeol yang membulatkan mata terkejut. Jelas saja Chanyeol terkejut dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tak terduga seperti ini. Baekhyun seperti pencuri ulung dirumahnya sendiri. Apalagi dengan raut Baekhyun yang sama sekali menunjukkan rasa menyesal, ia malah terus saja melemparkan senyum manisnya kepada Chanyeol.

"… istirahatlah, mulai detik ini aku tak puya urusan lagi dengan rumah ini. Maafkan aku dengan kelakuanku selama ini… Chanyeol, tapi inilah aku sekarang… Bye~"

Setelah mengucapkan semua kata yang dirasa untuk mengakhiri perjumpaan mereka, Baekhyun nekat melompat ke luar jendela dan memberi lambaian tangan perpisahan. Selama delapan tahun ini Baekhyun telah belajar bagaimana dapat beradaptasi dengan kejamnya dunia. Hal seperti ini sangatlah mudah untuknya.

Clak!

Tapi tangan Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba terborgol. Bukannya berhasil keluar jendela, tapi tubuhnya kembali oleng terjatuh di balik jendela –kamar. Semua perhiasan curiannya tumpah berceceran dilantai.

Baekhyun mematung. Brogol berwarna hitam berbentuk silinder sepanjang lima senti menghentikan gerak tangan kanannya.

"Chan… yeol?"

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan borgol itu tapi terhenti, jelas ia tak bisa kabur sekarang. Borgol itu mempunyai rantai panjang yang ujungnya Chanyeol pegang. Tamatlah riwayat Byun Baekhyun. Rasa sakit di pantat Baekhyun tak ia rasakan saking terkejutnya dengan situasi ini. Gerakan butler itu sunggu cepa.

Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Kemana anda pergi? Bukankah ini adalah kediaman anda, Tuan muda?"

Pria bersurai hitam itu memasang senyuman yang sungguh membuat Baekhyun bergidik ketakutan. Belum pernah ia tahu Chanyeol mempunyai sifat yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri kaku.

.

oOo-

 **THE PRINCE OF CONFINEMENT**

-oOo-

.

Kaki jenjang Chanyeol melangkah menaiki setiap tangga menuju kamar Baekhyun. Ditangannya terdapat nampan yang berisi jus segar dan berbagai irisan buah untuk kudapan Tuan mudanya. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu kamar hingga tak menghasilkan suara sedikitpun.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat dari kamar Baekhyun adalah berantakan. Vas bunga yang menumpahkan air berceceran, meja yang sudah terbalik, gorden yang setengah copot dari bingkai atasnya, intinya kamar ini benar-benar sangat kacau. Baekhyun duduk tenang diatas sofa putih panjang denagn kedua tangan terdapat borgol yang saling terantai dengan tangan yang lain, dan kaki kanan Baekhyun juga terborgol dengan rantai panjang yang terhubung di kaki ranjang. Pakaian Baekhyun –celana pendek setengah paha dan kaos putih lengan pendek- yang tak ganti sejak kemarin sudah lusuh.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun, saya membawakan makanan untuk anda."

Baekhyun hanya memberi pandangan malasnya kepada Chanyeol. Pipinya terdapat guratan luka. Semenjak semalam ia gagal kabur, dia melampiaskan amarahnya dengan mengacaukan segala benda yang ada di kamr ini.

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi meja mendekatkannya kedepan sofa tempat Baekhyun duduk dan meletakan nampan itu diatasnya.

"Chanyeol… lepaskan aku." Lirih Baekhyun yang sudah tak berenergi.

"Karena anda nekat tak makan sejak kemarin, tubuh anda mungkin akan menolak makanan yang berat, jadi ini saya bawakan beberapa buah agar mudah dicerna."

"Jauhkan itu dariku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terus saja menghiraukan perkataan Baekhyun. Ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan berjongkok membujuk Baekhyun untuk memakan sesuap buah.

"Ini ada buah persik kesukaan anda, tuan muda. . . dan setelah anda memakan ini semua, saya akan bawakan beberapa snack."

"Aku bilang bawa makanan ini pergi dari sini!"

Brak!

Baekhyun menendang kaki meja dan membuat semua makanan berhamburan di lantai.

"Saya tidak akan melakukannya, Tuan muda. Itu perbuatan yang buruk membuang makanan yang tersedia. Silakan tunggu sebentar, saya akan membawakan anda hidangan yang baru."

Seperti tak ada kata menyerah, Chanyeol berbalik meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun dan sesaat kemudian kembali dengan membawa nampan yang berisi buah-buahan dan minuman yang baru.

"Kali ini anda harus memakannya."

Chanyeol memberikan senyum ramah dan mengambil sebuah anggur dengan garpu yang ia bawa dan menyuapkannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Sekarang bukalah mulut anda."

Cuh!

Baekhyun meludah tepat di pipi kanan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tak mengubah ekspresi ramahnya. Dia manganbil sapu tangan dari saku dan segera membersihkan pipinya dari air liur Tuan muda nakalnya. Melihat Baekhyun yang bahkan seperti tak sudi melihatnya, Chanyeol harus segera bertindak.

Jleb!

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol menusuk sofa tepat beberapa mili dekat kaki Baekhyun bersandar. Tubuh Baekhyun kaku seolah terpaku di sofa. Bergeser sedikit saja, mungkin sofa putih itu akan ternodai dengan warna merah pekat.

Jantung Baekhyun terasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya bekerja dan wajahnya membiru pucat. Apakah diam-diam Chanyeol mempunyai jiwa psycho? Semenjak kemarin perilaku Chanyeol selalu tak terduga.

"Bukalah mulut anda~"

Wajah Chanyeol tetap saja memasang ekspresi ramah dan kali ini menyuapkan Baekhyun sepotong buah persik.

Mau tak mau mulut Baekhyun terbuka menggigit sedikit ujung potongan buah itu. Chanyeol dengan setia menunggu Baekhyun mengunyah dan mencerna buah itu baru menyuapkan Baekhyun potongan buah yang lain.

"Oh, ada sesuatu disini."

Sari air buah menetes di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Jari telunjuk Chanyeol terulur menyekanya. Tanpa terduga Baekhyun menjilat telunjuk Chanyeol dan menatap tajam pria yang pernah menjabat sebagai butler-nya.

.

oOo-

 **THE PRINCE OF CONFINEMENT**

-oOo-

.

Piring buah dan jus jeruk sudah habis tak tersisa. Baekhyun masih duduk memeluk kedua lututnnya tak terima dengan keadaan ini.

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya permainan apa yang sedang kau mainkan sekarang? _You're freaking crazy!"_

"Saya hanya menjalankan tugas saya, Tuan muda. Seperti sebelumya, anda tak akan dapat melakukan apapun tanpa saya."

Chanyeol membawa kantok plastik dan memasukkan serpihan pecahan piring hasil perbuatana Baekhyun tadi.

"Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti yang kau lakukan saat aku masih kecil. Itu membuatku menderita. Berhentilah mengecewakan dirimu sendiri, Chanyeol. Tuan muda polosmu yang dulu telah pergi. Akui itu… ugh.. aneh…"

Pandangan mata Baekhyun tak jelas. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Baekhyun lemas tapi ia masih bisa menjaga kesadaran.

"Saya meletakkan obat penenang dalam minuman anda, jadi selama beberapa saat anda akan merasa nyaman."

Tangan Baekhyun gemetar. Ada luka ruam kemerahan melingkar membekas dibalik borgol yang masih ia kenakan.

"Obat itu juga akan dengan cepat menyembuhkan luka anda."

Pandangan mata Baekhyun lama kelamaan mengabur dan gelap.

" _Hujannya sudah berhenti, Tuan muda. Kita harus pegi dari mansion ini sekarang. Mobil anda sudah menunggu di depan gerbang."_

 _Terlihat dua orang lelaki yang berbeda tinggi dan usia berdiri didepan pintu_ _sebuah mansion megah_ _. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi membawa koper besar dan lelaki yang lebih muda menggenggam_ _erat_ _lengan kemeja lelaki yang satunya. Tersirat raut sedih dan tak rela ia menginggalan rumah yang selama ini ia tinggali._

" _Semua orang sudah pergi… akan lebih baik jika kita tinggal bersama lagi, yeol."_ _Lirih anak itu kecil._

" _Ada banyak lumpur dijalan. Biarkan saya menggendong anda sampai mobil, Tuan muda Baekhyun."_

 _Chanyeol berjongkok sehingga Baekhyun dapat meletakkan tangannya di pundak Chanyeol._

" _Apakah kau yakin?"_

" _Saya tidak ingin melihat Tuan muda kotor."_

 _Chanyeol menggendong tubuh mungil_ Baekhyun dan melangkah melewati tanah berlumpur setelah hujan.

Inilah akhir dongeng itu. Tidak ada orang yang tidak akan berubah. Baekhyun berubah, apakah Chanyeol juga berubah?

.

oOo-

 **THE PRINCE OF CONFINEMENT**

-oOo-

.

"Chanyeol."

Baekhyun berbaring di ranjang dan memandangi tanganya yang terborgol. Terdapat perban yang melilit di luka yang terakhir kali ia lihat.

"Iya, Tuan muda?"

Chanyeol membawa lagi bunga segar dan meletakkan bunga itu di vas yang baru saja juga ia bawa. Ia menata Bungan itu dan menaruhnya di nakas dekat jendela, agar ruangan kamar ini memiliki keindahan warna segar dan memberinya sedikit kehidupan.

"Bawakan aku seorang wanita atau pelacur juga tak apa."

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dari rebahannya.

"Aku sudah bosan tinggal disina lama. Aku tak dapat menyalurkan hasratku."

"Tolong pikirkan apa yang keluar dari bibir anda. Saya tidak pernah mengajarkan anda berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu."

Chanyeol terus saja merapikan kamar Baekhyun, tanpa merubah ekspresi datarnya.

Baekhyun langsung tersulut emosi karena Chanyeol tak memenuhi permintaannya. Bibirnya begetar dan ia memandang Chanyeol yang sudah berada di sisi randang dengan lirikan tajam.

"Lalu… bagaimana jika kau yang memuaskanku?"

Baekhyun merengkuh lengan Chanyeol dan memberi tatapan menggoda kepada orang yang masih menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai butler.

"Aku tak keberatan, Yeol~. Aku juga bisa melakukannya dengan pria."

Tatapan Baekhyun begitu menggoda dengan suara yang ia rubah menjadi manja.

"T-tolong hentikan, Tuan muda. Anda bukanlah tipe orang yang seperti itu."

Tubuh Chanyeol lemas dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Tuan mudanya ini selalu saja membuatnya terkejut dengan semua yang ia perbuat. Dia tak menyangka Tuan mudanya yang manis dan penuh kelembutan delapan tahun yang lalu, kini sifatnya sangat berubah drastis. Sulit terbayang dalam pikiran pria jangkung itu bagaimana hidup pria kehidupan yang Baekhyun jalani selama ini.

"Inilah aku! Tuan mudamu yang manis, polos itu sudah tak ada di dunia sudah sejak lama. Dia sudah mati! Dan … apakah kau tak ingin tahu rasanya mulut yang sudah berpengalaman mem-blowjob banyak pria?"

Baekhyun menjilat telunjuknya dan mengemutnya sambil meliirik kearah Chanyeol.

Grep!

"Hentikan!"

Kesabaran Chanyeol sudah habis. dia meremas bagian depan kaos Baekhyun dan merebahkan Baekhyun di ranjang dengan kasar.

Napas Chanyeol tersenggal-senggal menahan amarah yang bisa saja membuat tuannya celaka.

Tapi itu tak membuat Baekhyun gentar, lelaki mungil yang sudah terkukung itu masih saja bisa menatap pria yang berada diatasnya denga tatapan menggoda.

"Apakah kau marah? Silakan kau bisa pukul aku-"

Sret!

Kaos putih Baekhyun disobek Chanyeol dengan pakasa.

"Chan…yeol…"

Kini Baekhyun ketakutan. Ia tak menyangka sudah membuat harimau bangun dari tidurnya.

Jemari Chanyeol dengan lembut menyentuh dada polos Baekhyun. Baekhyun otomatis membalikkan tubuhnya menghindari sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tak bisa melawan. Tangannya masih diborgol apalagi tenaga Chanyeol yang begitu besar tak bayangkan akan ia lawan. Chanyeol menindihnya begitu erat.

"M-mengapa…"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara bergetar.

"… Kau begitu berharga-"

Chanyeol tak meneruskan ucapannya. Dia melepas paksa celana pendek Baekhyun dan memberi lelaki nakal itu sebuah pelarajan yang berharga.

Di kamar Baekhyun yang sudah tertata rapi, hanya terdengar suara desahan pemiliknya.

.

oOo-

 **THE PRINCE OF CONFINEMENT**

-oOo-

.

" _Terimasih, Yeol~. Ini_ _,_ _aku berikan permen yang aku suka. Hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan untukmu."_

 _Diatas gendongan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengambil permen yang berada dalam kantong bajunya._

" _Tidak apa-apa, Tuan muda."_

" _Apakah kau mau?"_

 _Baekhyun kembali mengencangkan rangkulannya ke leher Chanyeol agar tak terjatuh._

" _Tidak usah, Tuan muda. Menggendong Tuan muda Baekhyun seperti ini sudah menjadi kebanggaan saya. Saya berharap Tuan muda selalu dapat menjaga diri anda sendiri kelak."_

Chanyeol selalu berharap agar Baekhyun bisa tetap manis dan polos.

.

oOo-

 **THE PRINCE OF CONFINEMENT**

-oOo-

.

Suasana kamar gelap. Hanya ada cahaya lampu tidur diatas meja kecil disamping ranjang.

"Keluarkan…"

Posisi Baekhyun tengkurap dan ekspresi wajah tak terbaca.

"… ini sudah cukup. Seharusnya kau dapat menahannya."

Baekhyun menuruni ranjang dan membalut tubuh polosnya dengan selembar selimut putihh tipis.

Chanyeol masih kaku diatas ranjang dan pakainnya masih lengkap.

"M-maafkan saya, Tuan muda…"

Wajah Chanyeol pucat menyadari bahwa tindakannya sangat diluar batas.

"… tubuh anda… saya akan membantu anda untuk mandi."

Suara Chanyeol bergetar tak yakin dengan apa yang sudah ia katapan tapi dia tetap mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar.

"Tak perlu. Aku hanyalah sampah yang tak pantas kau mandikan. Beginilah sampah seharusnya."

"Itu tidak benar-"

"Itulah seharusnya!.."

Baekhyun mencengkeram kerah Chanyeol dan terus berteriak.

"… Kau memperlakukanku seperti ini karena kau beranggapan sama, kan?! Berhenti memberiku semua perlakuan sok baikmu dan berhenti menatap rendah aku!"

Baekhyun dengan kasar melepaskan cengkeramannya dan membuat Chanyeol jatuh. Tubuh butler itu bergetar. Tangannya bergetar menangkup wajah tampannya.

"I-itu tak b-benar… s-saya h-hanya…" Suara Chanyeol bergetar. Jelas saja ia merasa bersalah sudah melecehkan orang yang ia anggap paling agung di dunia ini dan baru saja ia sudah merendahkannya.

"… Aaarrrggghh!"

Chanyeol berteriak menahan kemarahan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun hanya memandang pria itu dengan datar. Menganggap Chanyeol itu orang bodoh yang masih saja terperangkap dalam kenangan masa lalunya.

Chanyeol masih terperangkap dalam waktu yang tak akan terputar kembali. Seharusnya Baekhyun tak kembali kesini untuk melihat Chanyeol.

.

-oOo-

.

-oOo-

.

.

 **Next or Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **CHANBAEK** **AREA** **'S**

 **.**

 **THE PRINCE OF CONFINEMENT**

 **Part II**

.

Remake and translate from **_OGAWA Chise_**

Not 100% story from that manga. I edit it with my own words for easy to understanding.

Hope u enjoy this story^^

Sorry for any typos

~HAPPY READING~

.

-oOo-

.

.

-oOo-

.

Sinar udara pagi behasil membuat Baekhyun bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ranjangnya begitu nyaman hingga ia malas bangun. Lelaki berwajah cantik itu menguap lebar dengan tidak indahnya dan mengangkat kedua tangan setinggi-tinggnya untuki melenturkan tubuh kakunya. Tak lupa tangan dan kakinya yang masih terpasang borgol membuatnya gerakannya terganggu. Untung saja rantai itu panjang, sehingga dia bisa dengan bebas berjalan-jalan, walau hanya dikamar.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda Baekhyun."

Di ujung pintu terlihat si penawan Baekhyun datang dengan membawa nampan. Pria itu begitu dewasa dan gagah dengan setelan rapinya. Itu sering membuat Baekhyun bingung, apakah pria itu tak gerah selalu mengenakan setelan lengkap seperti itu? Padahal ini adalah rumahnya.

"Chanyeol."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk lutut begitu Chanyeol sepertinya mau mendekat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Entah apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan, ini membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Pria berpakaian formal itu membawa sebuah serbet putih dan sebuah pisau kecil. Jelas saja membuat lelaki mungil itu bergidik ngeri apalagi wajah Chanyeol saat ini sangat datar.

"Tolong tetap dalam posisi anda."

Chanyeol mendekatkan pisau kecil itu ke pipi Baekhyun.

Sret!

Tak disangka, ternyata Chanyeol mencukur bulu di jenggot Baekhyun yang mulai tumbuh.

Pria mungil itu langsung menghela napas lega dan memberi tatapan datar selama Chanyeol sibuk mengurusi bulu-bulu yang bersarang pada dagunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian sudah bersihlah dagu Baekhyun. Hasil pekerjaan Chanyeol tak perlu diragukan kerapianny.

"Kau tetap memperlakukanku seperti biasa."

Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan setelah melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang tak berubah setelah kejadian itu.

"Iya."

"Aku belum memaafkan perbuatanmu."

"Saya mengerti."

Kini Baekhyun duduk memeluk kedua lututnya di sofa kamarnya dan Chanyeol dengan setia berada di belakang Baekhyun menyisiri setiap helai rambut baby brown Baekhyun yang halus.

"Sekali lagi jika pertahananmu kacau, aku akan meloloskan diri dan melaporkanmu ke pihak berwenang."

"Saya mengerti, Tuan muda."

"Satu hal la-"

Sret!

"Maafkan saya."

Perkataan Baekhyun terhenti merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol di lehernya. Kelopak Baekhyun terpejam. Sentuhan Chanyeol tadi membuatnya teringat akan kejadian malam itu. Sepertinya Chanyeol juga merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan, itu sebabnya pria itu meminta maaf.

Sejak saat itu, inilah perbedaan sikap mereka. Mereka merasakan suatu desiran tersendiri saat tubuh mereka bergesekan secara tidak sengaja. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya.

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah rapi. Chanyeol memakaikan Baekhyun kemeja dengan sebuah pita hitam sebagai hiasan di kerah kemeja putih polos Baekhyun.

"Anda sangat cantik, Tuan muda Baekhyun. Silakan kemari dan minum kopi anda."

Chanyeol tersenyum ramah memperhatikan sosok Baekhyun yang kini sudah rapi. Pesona Tuan mudanya dari dulu tak pernah berkurang, sudah sekian lama mereka tak bertemu, sosok Baekhyun begitu menawan dan bersinar. Paras manis yang begitu mendomisilin wajahnya, begitu elok digabungkan dengan tubuh ramping mungilnya. Sejak pertama Baekhyun tinggal disini, Chanyeol sudah memesankan beberapa pakaian formal untuk Baekhyun kenakan dan baru hari ini Baekhyun bersedia mengenakan kemeja dan celana kainnya. Tidak perlu mengukur berapa senti tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah dapat mengira-ngiranya dengan tepat.

"Apakah kau tak apa-apa tidak kembali ke kantor? Apakah kau seorang bos?"

Baekhyun menyangga dagu dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya sibuk menyuapkan strawberry shortcake kesukaannya, menatap Chanyeol malas. Dia heran mengapa selama ia terkurung disini, pria dihadapannya ini sepertinya tak pernah pergi ke kantor.

"Jika kau menelantarkan perusahaanmu dan hanya mengawasinya saja, perusahaanmu pasti akan jatuh."

Chanyeol menuangkan kopi di cangkir dan meletakkannya di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Tolong jangan khawatirkan masalah itu, Tuan muda. Saya tidak melalaikan tanggung jawab saya. Saya hanya bekerja dirumah. Apalagi saya juga mempunya karyawan yang berkompeten."

"Hmm."

Baekhyun tak membahas lagi perusahaan Chanyeol. Dia terlalu menikmati cake yang lezat saja. Apalah itu, berpikir tentang kehidupan orang lain membuatnya tambah pusing. Dia hanya sekedar basa-basi saja sebenarnya.

"Hmmph."

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar suara tertawa yang ditahan dari seberang kursinya. Dia langsung mengarahkan pandangan aneh kepada Chanyeol.

"Apakah ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak. Anda masih saja meninggalkan strawberry untuk suapan terakhir. Kebiasaan makan anda masih sama. Saya hanya merasa-"

Awalnya Baekhyun terkejut ketika tahu Chanyeol masih ingat jelas kebiasaanya. Tapi amarahnya langsung saja memuncak dan berdiri menggebrak meja.

"Bodoh!" Pelipis Baekhyun berkedut kesal.

"Tapi… silakan minum kopi anda yang sudah saya buat dengan sepenuh hati, kalau membiarkan terlalu lama kopi anda akan menjadi dingin."

Chanyeol tak menanggapai emosi Baekhyun. Dia menikmati cairan pekat berwarna dark chocolate kesukaannya.

"Kau sangat mengganggu! Siapa yang menambahkan gula dan susu di kopiku?! Aku hanya meminum _black coffee_!"

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan langlahnya dan berjalan menuju ranjang.

Bruk!

Dia tidur tengkurang memeluk bantal dan membelakangi tempat Chanyeol duduk. Terdengar suara geraman seperti seekor anjing dari arah Baekhyun. Itu terdengar sangat menggemaskan jika tidak dalam suasana tegang seperti ini.

 _Mengapa aku membuang waktuku hanya untuk minum kopi dengan orang yang seenaknya sendiri menawanku? Aku sudah gila!_

Lama kelamaan memikirkan Chanyeol, membuat ekspresi Baekhyun melembut. Dalam batinnya, dia meninkmati hidupnya yang seperti ini. Kehidupan dalam sangkar yang selalu terrurus dan dipedulikan, lebih baik daripada waktu ia bebas dan tak punya arah pulang. Tapi, Baekhyun tak bisa menikmati ini begitu saja. Karena pria yang memasukkan ia dalam sangkar ini akan selalu mengingatkannya dengan kenangan lama.

Baekhyun terlalu menikmati renungannya hingga ia tak sadar bahwa sudah tertidur nyenyak.

Chanyeol perlahan menutupi tubuhnya sebatas perut. Tidurnya sangat nyenyak masih dalam posisi awalnya yang tertelungkup memeluk bantal.

Duk!

Tuk!

Wajah Baekhyun sangat tenang ketika tidur. Mata mungilnya tertutup lembut dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur menuju kerah kemeja Baekhyun tapi niatnya batal melihat pergerakan dari Baekhyun.

"Hmm?"

Pandangan mata Baekhyun masih tak fokus. Penglihatannya masih buram.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan muda. Apakah saya mengganggu tidur anda?"

Tangan Baekhyun mengucek matanya untuk mendapatkan fokus pandangan yang jelas.

Terlihat sosok Chanyeol berdiri sedang melipat selimut yang digunakan Baekhyun tadi.

"Tak apa. Ada suara berisik diluar sehingga membuatku terbangun."

"Iya. Kami sedang sibuk untuk persiapan acara penyambutan besok. Besok kita akan kedatang Tuan dan Nyonya besar yang sudah kembali."

Tatapan mata Chanyeol sibuk merapikan selimut tanpa menyadari mata sipit Baekhyun yang membulat. Tubuh Baekhyun langsung terpaku diranjang, tapi ia berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa? Apakah kau baru saja memukul kepalamu?"

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut seolah tak mengerti perkataan yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol memanggil orang yang datang itu 'Tuan' dan 'Nyonya', itu berarti yang akan datang adalah orang tua Baekhyun. Baekhyun sama sekali tak punya niatan untuk bertemu kedua orang tuanya. Kurang ajar sekali Chanyeol, tak memberi tahunya jauh hari jika orang tuanya akan datang.

"Sejauh ini, saya telah membantu keuangan mereka. Sekarang waktunya Tuan muda juga kembali kerumah. Semua akan kembali seperti semula. Kalian bertiga bisa tinggal bersama-"

"Kau telah membodohiku, berengsek! Aku tak sudi melihat wajah mereka lagi! Cepat usir mereka!"

Walaupun Baekhyun terlihat sangat marah dan berteriak, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tak menanggapai. Chanyeol terus saja memasang ekspresi ramah dan tersenyum tulus.

"Mengapa? Mereka akan selamanya menjadi orang tua biologis anda, Tuan muda. Tuan dan Nyonya besar akan sangat senang melihat anda sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa seperti sekarang."

Orang tuanya itu sudah tak ia anggap semenjak mereka membuangnya di rumah pamannya. Chanyeol tak mengerti perasaannya. Chanyeol tak mengerti penderitaannya selama ini. Baekhyun menggigit ujung bibirnya, tak terima dengan keputusan Chanyeol yang mengundang orang tuanya kembali kerumah. Baekhyun hanya menggeram memberi tatapan tajam kepada Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar kamarnya.

.

-oOo-

.

Pintu kamar telah Baekhyun kunci dari dalam. Ia mengikat erat pintunya dengan tali dan selimut yang ia dapat di kamar, menghiraukan ketukan dan panggilan Chanyeol dari luar pintu. Menurut Baekhyun, lebih baik mengunci diri di dalam kamar dari pada bertemu orang tuanya.

Tak merasa lelah Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, walau tak ada balasan dari dalam.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun, tolong buka pintunya."

Chanyeol menghela napas, nampan yang ia bawa sepertinya sia-sia.

Di seberang pintu, suasana di dalam kamar sangat gelap. Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menggigit ibu jarinya. Pandangan matanya sangat gusar kala mengingat kejadian delapan tahun silam.

Chanyeol tak tahu tentang kehidupannya dulu dan pria itu bertindak seenaknya sendiri. Chanyeol tak tahu jika orang tuanya sudah membiarkannya bersama seorang paman yang dengan kurangajarnya memasukkan Baekhyun ke dalam dunia yang gelap. Pamannya lah yang mengajarkan ia bertindak kriminal dan kini sudah membuat Baekhyun menjadi terbiasa dan ketergantungan. Sudah terlambat jika orang tuanya itu mencarinya. Ia tak butuh bantuan orang tuanya jika pada akhirnya dirinya akan dibuang lagi.

Baekhyun terkejut sekilas melihat sesuatu dari balik jendela kamarnya. Dia berjalan mendekati jendela dan membuka jendela itu. Ketika ia menengok keluar jendela, diluar ternyata ada lelaki yang berdiri diatas tangga sadang mengecat permukaan luar tembok mansion.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun bertanya pada pria yang sibuk mengoles tembok dengan kuas besar yang sudah tertempeli cairan berwarna yang kental.

"Mengecat ulang dinding."

"Iya, aku tahu… Rumah ini sudah tua, tidak mudah merenovasinya."

"Yeah, tapi pemiliknya menginginkan rumah ini cat ulang seperti masa kejayaannya dulu. Dia berkata bahwa dia sudah berjanji kepada Tuannya."

Ingatan Baekhyun berputar mengingat kenangannya masa lalu ketika dia dengan ceria melontarkan pengandaiannya di hari terakhir ia menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini.

" _Hey, Chanyeol. Akan lebih baik jika kita nanti akan kembali tinggal bersama."_

" _Ya, Tuan muda. Hal itu pasti akan terjadi"_

Chanyeol bodoh!

Butler bodoh!

Kau adalah orang yang bodoh, Chanyeol!

Mengapa dia menganggapi permintaan Baekhyun dimasa dulu itu sebagi sesuatu hal yang serius.

Ini membuat hati Baekhyun tak bisa mengelak. Hatinya tersentuh dengan kesetian Chanyeol yang masih setia mengabulkan permintaanya. Apakah selama ini Chanyeol berkerja keras hanya untuk dirinya?

.

-oOo-

.

Pagi pun tiba, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar yang sudah tak di tali lagi oleh Baekhyun. Ternyata Baekhyun tak terlalu keras kepala, tapi pemandangan kamar sungguh tak terduga.

Jangan berpikir jika kamar menjadi berantakan kembali, itu salah. Yang ada Baekhyun duduk termenung ditepi ranjang tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kepala Baekhyun menunduk sehingga poni rambut Baekhyun menutupi ekspresinya yang terlihat suram.

Ditangan Chanyeol sudah ada satu stel pakaian formal yang siap Baekhyun pakai untuk acara nanti siang.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun. Tuan dan Nyonya besar akan segera tiba. Tolong ganti pakaian anda dengan pakaian yang sudah saya siapkan untuk anda."

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun, dia berjongkok mensejajarkan posisi Baekhyun yang masih menunduk.

"Tak perlu." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Tuan muda." Chanyeol mendongak menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sendu.

"Jika kau menginginkanku untuk berganti pakaian, lakukanlah sendiri."

Melihat raut Baekhyun yang terlihat tak bertenaga, Chanyeol bergerak menuruti perintah majikannya. Dia mengeluarkan kunci dari saku dan membuka borgol Baekhyun.

"Tolong jangan mencoba melarikan diri."

Perlahan Chanyeol mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang sudah Tuan mudanya pakai sejak kemarin. Dengan lembut Chanyeol melepaskan kemeja itu dari tubuh Baekhyun, kini ia bergerak mengambil kemeja yang baru.

"Tolong rentangkan tangan anda."

Chanyeol memutar badannya, memakaikan kemeja Baekhyun dari arah belakang. Dikarenakan tubuhnya yang tinggi, ia sama sekali tak kesulitan untuk membenarkan posisi kemaja Baekhyun.

"Hey" belum mulai Chanyeol mengancingkan kemeja Tuannya, Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang kearahnya "… tidakkah melelahkan kau terus saja mengkhawatirkan akan menyentuhku?"

Ya, sedari tadi Chanyeol berusaha mengganti pakaian Baekhyun, ia sama sekali tak menyentuh seujungpun kulit putih Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu berhasil menjaga jarak antara tanganya dengan tubuh Baekhyun agar tak menyentuh kulit lelaki mungil ini.

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, jelas saja Chanyeol terkejut. Ia terkejut sepertinya Baekhyun tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Dengan posisi Chanyeol yang berada di belakang Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang melingkar perut Baekhyun untuk mengancingkan kemeja itu dari bawah, posisi mereka seakan berpelukan tapi tak bersentuhan apalagi Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang menatapnya. Chanyeol berusaha sangat keras menjaga debaran jantungnya dan mencoba menjaga ekspresinya.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, kan? Kau boleh melakukan apapun sesukamu terhadapku~"

Aegyo Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol mematung. Agyeo Baekhyun selalu saja berhasil membuatnya kelimpungan. Chanyeol langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau memang keras kepala."

Baekhyun menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, melirik centil kearah Chanyeol yang masih di tempatnya.

"Izinkan aku menjelaskan maksudku kepadamu."

Bruk!

Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol terbaring diranjang. Pria mungil itu menduduki perut Chanyeol dan dengan cepat merengkuh kepala pria bersurai hitam dibawahnya. Di dekatkannya kepalanya ke arah kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau terus saja menyingkir saat kau sesungguhnya ingin menyentuhku… tapi ketika kau melakukannya, kau hanya menggunakan jarimu! Kenapa waktu itu kau hanya menggunakan jarimu?! Kau sudah membuatku gila!

Rona merah begitu kentara di pipi Baekhyun. Perbuatan Baekhyun ini sukses membuat Chanyeol sangat tercengang. Tuannya benar-benar sangat agresif.

.

-oOo-

.

Ding Dong!

Ding Dong!

Di seberang pagar mansion mewah yang pagarnya tertutup rapat, terlihat sepasang suami istri yang berusia sekitar setengah abad. Mereka berdua berdiri menunggu balasan intercom dari dalam mansion, tapi setelah lama meraka memencet bel tak ada balasan sedikitpun.

"Huh? Ini aneh… tak ada seorangpun dirumah?"

Pria sebaruh baya itu berseru aneh saat menyadari tak ada yang membukakan gerbang.

Ding Dong!

Ding Dong!

Di tempat yang berbeda terdengar suara desahan yang memenuhi kamar.

Baekhyun terus menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan menurunkannya dengan cepat, membuat kejantanan Chanyeol tepat menumbuk titik kenikmatan terdalamnya. Awalnya Baekhyun menaik-turunkan tubuhnya perlahan, tapi kecepatan bertambah saat ia berhasil menemukan sweet spot-nya. Ini membuat mereka berdua gila. Chanyeol yang bersandar pada board ranjang, terpesona melihat kecantikan Baekhyun yang terpancar saat kejantanannya berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasakan suatu kenikmatan yang tak terbayangkan.

Baekhyun menyangga beban tubuhnya di kedua lutut Chanyeol yang tertekuk keatas sedangkan tubuhnya terus bergerak naik turun. Kedua tangan Chanyeol membantu menjaga keseimbanngannya dengan memegang paha telanjang Baekhyun. Pakaian kemaja Chanyeol masih lengkap. Baekhyun hanya mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari celana panjang yang ia kenakan tanpa melepaskan keseluruhan celananya.

"Ahh…"

Baekhyun yang berkeringat dan menutup mata tepat diatasnya adalah pemandangan terindah selama hidup Chanyeol. Sama sekali tak terbersit dalam bayangannya akan melakukan sex dengan Tuan mudanya. Ya, walau tuan mudanya kini sudah berubah menjadi sosok dewasa yang begitu cantik dan sangat menggoda untuk saat ini dengan tubuh putih halus. Hanya ada kemeja putih yang tak terkancing menutupi sebagian tubuh langsing Baekhyun. Tubuh mungil Tuan mudanya terus bergerak secara teratur keatas kebawah mengenggelamkan kejantangannya yang berhasil membuatnya gila. Gila karena ia terus saja menahan desahannya.

Baekhyun menyentuh jas Chanyeol, ia berusaha melepaskan seluruh pakaian butlernya itu. Ia tak suka hanya dia yang telanjang. Sungguh pria dihadapannya ini sangat menawan. Tangan Chanyeol terulur, jarinya menyentuh dada rata Baekhyun.

"Ughhh!"

Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Sebentar lagi aku akan mencapai puncak!"

Baekhyun terus saja menggerakkan pantatnya dengan cepat. Titik kepuasannya sudah semakin dekat. Dia tak ingin Chanyeol menyentuhnya karena dia bisa langsung orgasme.

"Aku sudah tak kuat.. Cepatlah bantu gerakkan pinggulmu… ahhh sedikit lagi~ Yeolhh."

Chanyeol memegang pinggul Baekhyun dan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan menusuk lubang Tuan mudanya dengan pasti.

"Ahhh!"

Pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Meraka sulit menggambarkan perasaan yang sedang mereka rasakan saat ini .

Tapi Baekhyun hanya ingin tatapan Chanyeol yang saat ini, hanya boleh diberikan padanya.

.

-oOo-

.

Drrrtt!

Sebuah ponsel bergetar diatas meja, membuat pemiliknya tersadar jika ada yang menelpon.

"Oh ini dari Chanyeol."

Itu adalah ponsel milik pasangan paruh baya yang memencet bel di gerbang mansion tadi, tapi saat ini mereka sudah berada di suatu restoran menikmati minuman hangat yang mereka beli.

" _Apakah ini dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Byun?"_

"Ya, benar. Ini siapa?"

Pria itu bingung mendengar suara berbeda dari biasanya saat meneripa panggilan telepon Chanyeol

.

Dari seberang telepon, Baekhyun bertelanjang dada menghadap jendela memandang pemandangan diluar mansion. Ditangan kanannya ada ponsel milik Chanyeol yang diam-diam ia ambil.

"Saya adalah temannya Chanyeol. Dia berpesan kepada saya agar membatalkan pertemuan hari ini karena dia sedang ada rapat dadakan."

Di kamar yang remang, tak terlihat jelas ekspresi Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia juga tak tahu mengapa ia repot-repot menelpon orang tuanya itu.

" _Oh, benarkah itu? Sayang sekali. Sudah lama sekali kami tak bertemu satu sama lain."_

"Ya, sangat disayangkan. Dia menginginkan saya untuk bertanya, apa kabar kalian sekarang?"

" _Kami baik-baik saja…"_ terdengar suara mereka yang ceria di seberang telepon, menunjukkan suatu kebenaran yang tak perlu disembunyikan _"… Kami membuka sebuah toko kecil di daerah Bucheon. Awalnya ini sedikit berat dan melelahkan untuk bangun pagi setiap harinya, tapi semua berjalan baik pada akhirnya. Suatu ketika saat anakku kembali disisi kami, aku yakin dia akan bangga dengan rumah barunya yang kami buat untuknya."_

Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat setiap sudut bibir tipisnya. Tak ia sangka orang tuanya masih memikirkannya. Sebernarnya rasa rindu itu pasti ada, tapi ia tak ingin orang tuanya tahu seperti apa anaknya sekarang ini. Pasti orang tuanya sedih ketika anaknya menjadi seorang kriminal. Dia meningkirkan perasaan rindu itu jauh-jauh. Mengetahui orang tuanya sudah hidup bahagia, itu sudah cukup.

"Pasti begitu. Sabagai saran dari saya, anda tak perlu kembali ke mansion saja. Saya berharap… kalian berdua dapat menemukan kebahagiaan kalian sendiri."

" _Kau…"_

Pip

Baekhyun langsung mematikan panggilan telepon dan mematikan ponsel Chanyeol. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi berlama-lama berbicara dengan orang yang berada di seberang telepon.

.

-oOo-

.

Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel Chanyeol didekat secangkir kopi hangat berwarna pekat di meja. Suana tenang kembali tercipta, tapi ketenangan ini membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman tinggal disini. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada bingkai jendela yang tertutup sambil melihat sosok yang tertidur pulas. Tidur Chanyeol terlihat sangat nyenyak dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya, kecuali bahu telanjangnya. Asal kalian ingat, sejak Chanyeol memakaikannya kemeja tadi, Chanyeol melepas borgol Bekhyun dan saat ini pemuda mungil itu sama sekali tak mempunyai keinginan untuk kabur. Hidupnya terasa sangat tentram disini.

Baekhyun meraih kopi yang sedari ia abaikan dan sedikit mencicipi rasanya. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut merasakan rasa pahit di kopi yang ia minum.

"Uhg … aku benci _black coffee_."

.

-oOo-

-oOo-

.

 **TBC**

.

-oOo-

-oOo-

.

.

 **Thanks for**

 **SholikhatinF - hunhun - followbaek - biezzle - Guest - laraswu89 - SeiraCBHS - neli amelia - Honeybbh - Lussia Archery - CindyTamaraSL1 chika love baby baekhyun - kaisoo9394 - CBYH - xxbaekhyuneexx - achakim - Hyebinbaekyeolshipper - HoshinoChanB - wut - winter park chanchan - angelaalay - LoveB - fuyusky c- chan banana - fallen1004 - parklili - RDRD ChanBaek - Guest - CussonsBaekby – Fazamy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:**

Pada bingung sama Chanyeol ya? Kkk

Di chap ini mungkin bisa memberi gambaran lebih jelas mengenai Chanyeol. Apakah masih ada yang bingung? #merasagalaujadiauthor :'(

Kalo belum tahu, tanya aja. Sebisa mungkin aku akan jawab di PM atau di next Chapter.

Aku ngerasa Chapter ini pendek banget ya? maafkan saiaaaa.. udah mentok mo nambah khayalan dibagian mana lagi... alurnya kecepetan kah?

Terimakasih atas dukungan positive dari kalian reviewer :* maaf g bisa balas satu demi satu #bow

Aku harap Chap dua ini tak mengecewakan kalian. FF ini three-shoot, jadi chapter selanjutnya adalah ending.

Kritik dan saran aku tunggu^^ jangan bosan ninggalin review ya :D

Love u all~


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **CHANBAEK** **AREA** **'S**

 **LAST CHAPTER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE PRINCE OF CONFINEMENT**

.

.

Remake and translate from manga ** _Ouji no Hakoniwa - OGAWA Chise_**

Not 100% story from that manga. I edit it with my own words for easy to understanding.

Hope u enjoy this story^^

Sorry for any typos

~HAPPY READING~

.

-oOo-

.

.

Semusim telah terlewati. Deras suara hujan dibalik jendela, tak mengganggu suasana tenang diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan laptopnya dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang tetesan rintik hujan yang jatuh di balik jendela.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal dengan keheningan seperti ini apalagi ia benci pakaian formal yang ia kenakan. Chanyeol selalu memberinya pakaian kemeja lengan panjang dan celana kain polos yang panjang. Style kaku seperti ini bukanlah selera Baekhyun. Untung saja udaranya dingin, jadi ia pakaian ini sedikit membantunya untuk menghalau dinginnya udara.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang terus saja menggerakkan jarinya di keyboard laptop dan pandangan mata tajam terpaku di layarnya, wajah serius milik Chanyeol itu sangat mengganggu dan ia langsung membuang pandangan ke arah jendela –lagi.

Jari lentik Baekhyun menyentuh kaca, menggerakkan tangannya di jendela yang memperlihatkan tetes air yang menempel pada kaca hingga menghasilkan embun.

Clack!

Rantai dipergelangan tangan Baekhyun mengencang, ditarik paksa. Mata Baekhyun membulat dan langsung menoleh kearah seseorang yang menarik rantai borgolnya. Borgol di kakinya sudah dilepaskan oleh Chanyeol, kini hanya ada borgol yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan, Tuan muda Baekhyun?"

Wajah ramah Chanyeol sangat tak cocok dengan perilakunya yang suka memaksa. Padahal tampan, sayang tukang paksa.

"Eh? Kau memperhatikanku?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat dengan pipi menggembung dan tangannya menggenggam di depan dadanya, gemas. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka ditengah kesibukan Chanyeol dengan segala urusan bisnisnya yang ia tak mengerti, sempat-sempatnya Chanyeol menyadari pergerakan tangannya.

"Tentu saja … karena ulah Tuan muda Baekhyun itu tak sabaran… hmm anda seperti kuda yang belum dijinakkan" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya.

Baekhyun hanya menggerutu mendengar Chanyeol membandingkannya seperti kuda, tapi gerutuannya tak terucap kala melihat Chanyeol berdiri. Dia terpesona melihat gerakan Chanyeol yang elegan setiap ia melakukan sesuatu. Dulu saat kecil Baekhyun juga diajari manner ala bangsawan, tapi yah… semua sudah berlalu. Baekhyun kembali menggembungkan pipinya jengkel, bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan masa lalu lagi.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol selalu tersenyum –tipis- melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang selalu berubah-ubah, ia tahu jika Tuan mudanya itu sangat mudah bosan, dia sengaja melalukannya kerena pria jenjang itu suka berada disisi Baekhyun dalam keadaan apapun apalagi Tuan mudanya sangat terlihat menggemaskan seperti sekarang, "Udaranya semakin dingin, jadi saya akan menutup jendelanya. Maafkan saya yang baru menyadarinya, Tuan muda. Tolong izinkan saya menutup tirai jendela untuk anda."

Setelah selesai menutup jendela, Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan berjongkok di samping single sofa tempat Baekhyun duduk. Diraihnya jari tangan kanan Baekhyun dan mencium telapak tangan si paras manis itu dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menatap datar tingkah Chanyeol. Pria itu semakin berani saja menyentuh dirinya. Baekhyun sangat berusaha mati-matian menjaga ekspresinya ini, menggigitt erat bibir bagian dalamnya agar setiap sudut bibirnya tak terangkat.

Selama beberapa detik Chanyeol menutup mata, meresapi betapa lembut jemari Baekhyun. Tapi konsentrasinya kembali.

"Tangan anda terasa dingin Tuan muda, saya akan segera menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda mandi."

.

-oOo-

.

 _Sering kali terbersit dalam pikiranku bahwa dia sudah menyadari jika masa laluku tak akan kembali lagi. Masa laluku sudah tersadar dan menyerah. Tapi, ini sepertinya tak seperti apa yang aku rencanakan. Aku selalu memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik tindakannya, ada sedikit rasa yang berubah di antara kami. Manusia memang mempunyai sifat alami untuk ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain._

 _Setelah aku terbebas dari belenggu masa lalu, aku akan berusaha lebih menghargai diriku sendiri dari yang sebelumnya. Aku akan selalu memperhatikan diriku sendiri juga._

.

-oOo-

.

Suara kecipak air mennggema di dalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran bathtube dengan tenang. Dari luar bathtube, Chanyeol berjongkok melipat lengan kemejanya. Tangannya terulur membasuh tubuh Tuan mudanya yang tengah berendam.

"Apakah suhu airnya pas untuk Tuan muda?"

"Hmm."

Baekhyun hanya memejamkan mata menikmati hangatnya air yang menenggelamkan tubuh telanjangnya.

"Hari ini saya menggunakan aroma minyak almond dan mawar Jepang yang diimpor dari Perancis. Harumnya sangat menakjubkan, bukankah begitu Tuan muda?" Chanyeol membasahi bahu Baekhyun dengan siraman air dari telapak tangannya "Ini tidak hanya akan menenangkan anda, tetapi juga bisa menghilangkan stress yang anda alami."

"Hmm… aku tak peduli."

Eskpresi Baekhyun dari tadi selalu datar. Ia pasrah dengan perbuatan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ini membuat Baekhyun jengkel dengan semua perlakuan Chanyeol yang menganggap dirinya seperti seseorang yang rapuh.

"Tubuh anda sekarang sekarang sudah kencang. Kilauan kulit anda sudah kembali dan kulit anda lembut dan elastis lagi" Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam air bathtube dan menggerakkan tangannya mengelus tubuh Baekhyun dari bahu kemudian ke perut Baekhyun yang rata dan sedikit memberi pijatan di paha kencang Baekhyun "Saya senang mengetahuinya."

"Mm…"

Baekhyun berusaha menahan desahan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya karena terlalu mendalami setiap sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan. Kulitnya sangat sensitif, tak mengherankan jika sedikit tersentuh ia akan langsung memberikan reaksi. Seperti saat ini, pandangan matanya berubah sayu dan ada semburat merah muda di pipinya.

Splash!

"Hm? Apakah ada masalah, Tuan muda?"

Chanyeol heran melihat Baekhyun yang mendadak berdiri dari dalam bathtube dan memamerkan tubuh mulusnya.

"Jangan bicara terus… cepat angkat aku."

Tangan kanan Baekhyun memegang ujung bathtube untuk menyangga beban tubuhnya dan tangan kirinya meraih kepala bagian belakang Chanyeol.

"Baik, Tuan muda."

Senyum lembut terpatri di wajah Chanyeol, diraihnya tubuh Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu, dia tahu apa yang sedang Baekhyun rasakan.

Perlahan Chanyeol memberi jilatan di dada Baekhyun yang pas berada di hadapannya dan Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya melingkar dikepala Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun terpejam menikmati pergerakan lidah pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya.

Begitu banyak waktu bergulir yang mereka lalui. Bermain dengan cinta, seperti jika ini termasuk dalam sebuah permainan, level permainan akan selalu meningkat.

.

-oOo-

.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun yang sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangan kirinya keleher Chanyeol dengan lemah. Pandangan matanya serasa berputar dan kepalanya sangat pening.

"Anda terlalu lama berendam di bathtube, Tuan muda."

Perlahan Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh lemas Baekhyun di ranjang.

"Silakan istirahan, Tuan muda. Saya akan tetap disisi anda sampai anda tertidur."

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut hingga sebatas bahu.

"Kau hanya memastikankku agar aku tak kabur, kan?"

Masih sempat-sempatnya Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan sadis dan menggerutu terhadap sikap lembut yang selalu Chanyeol berikan meskipun tubuhnya sungguh sangat ingin tidur nyenyak. Ia selalu terbuai dengan hangatnya setiap sentuhan Chanyeol, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya walau ia tak mungkin bisa mengatakannya dengan jujur.

Chanyeol tersenyum, sama sekali tak menanggapi sindiran itu. Ia duduk tepat disamping bantal Baekhyun, memudahkan ia mengelus surai _dark brown_ Baekhyun agar Tuan mudanya bisa tidur nyenyak.

Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat romantis jika status mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling memadu kasih. Si pria manis yang tidur dengan nyenyak di temani kekasihnya yang tampan dengan senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya dan memandangi lembut orang terkasih.

.

-oOo-

.

 _Dan dengan segera, aku akan melupakan … mengapa aku mencoba untuk berusaha keluar dari tempat ini._

.

-oOo-

.

Suara derasnya hujan membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Tangannya meraba sudut kasur tempat Chanyeol tadi duduk. Tapi pria itu nampaknya sudah tak ada disisinya. Baekhyun berusaha duduk dan matanya memandang kearah jam bundar yang menempel di dinding. Angka jam menunjukkan pukul 6 kurang.

"Hell! Aku tidur terlalu lama. Hey, Chanyeol! Mengapa kau tak membangunkanku."

Baekhyun melipat kakinya. Dia menggerutu mengapa Chanyeol tega membiarkannya melewati makan malamnya. Pandangan Baekhyun berpindah kearah Chanyeol.

Pria jangkung itu duduk bersedekap bersandar kursi. Jika diperhatikan dengan jelas, mata Chanyeol terpejam.

"Hey… apakah kau tertidur."

Sunyi.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak menjawab panggilan Baekhyun. Padahal jarak single sofa tempat Chanyeol duduk tertidur dan ranjang hanya berjarak sekitar empat meter. Sepertinya pria itu kelelahan mengurusinya.

"Dia tak bangun…"

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Diraihnya bahu Chanyeol agar pria itu terbangun.

"Kau seharusnya tak tidur disi-"

Clink!

Mata Baekhyun membola melihat benda yang baru saja jatuh saat.

Itu adalah kunci borgolnya.

.

-oOo-

.

 _Aku seharusnya segera pergi dari mansion secepat yang aku bisa. Meskipun itu akan melukai perasaan Chanyeol dan meskipun aku mungkin akan kehilangan segalanya yang aku miliki…_

.

-oOo-

.

"Hmm"

Terlalu lelah tangan Chanyeo menyangga kepalanya membuatnya terbangun. Pria itu sedikit menguap dan mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Ini berbuatan yang tak pantas. Maafkan saya, Tuan muda." Chanyeol menggumam katena tindak cerobohnya tidur sembarangan.

Menyadari tak ada sahutan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke ranjang.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun?"

Clink!

Kaki Chanyeol tak sengaja menendang sesuatu. Itu adalah kunci borgol. Mata Chanyeol membulat dengan wajah langsung memucat menyadari kecerobohan yang ia lakukan. Ia langsung berdiri dan bergegas mencari Baekhyun di segala penjuru kamar.

Brak!

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. Ia akan mencari ke luar mansion. Kemungkinan Baekhyun belum lari terlalu jauh –pikirnya.

Napasnya sudah terengah-engah, seolah udara disekitarnya menipis.

"Kenapa kau panik seperti itu, Yeol?" Baekhyun tengkurap di sofa panjang dengan kakinya ia naikan ke atas berayun-ayun diudara dengan ekspresi mengernyit melihat tingkah aneh Chanyeol dan tak menyadari keberadaannya. Padahal sedari tadi dia tiduran di sofa panjang tepat dibelakang sofa single tempat Chanyeol duduk.

"… jika kau menginginkanku terus terkunci disini, kau seharusnya mempunyai pengawal pribadi yang tak akan pernah meninggalkanku sendirian sepanjang waktu." Gerutu Baekhyun

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun terkejut. Keringatnya mendadak berhenti begitu saja.

"T-tuan muda Baekhyun…" Tangan Chanyeol gemetar. Dia bingung kata apa yang pantas ia ucapkan.

"Jika saja cuaca tak hujan seperti ini, sudah sejak tadi aku-"

Grep!

Tanpa menunggu ucapan Baekhyun selesai, Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun dan langsung membalik tubuh mungil yang semula tengkurap itu.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun paksa dan memegang erat kedua tangan Baekhyun sehingga tubuh mungil itu sulit bergerak.

"Ah…"

Chanyeol yang bersikap tak sabaran seperti ini membuat Baekhyun terpancing. Walaupun Chanyeol erat mengukungnya, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tak berniat menghentikannya. Setiap sentuhan Chanyeol sudah menjadi candunya. Tubuhnya sudah ketergantungan dengan segala rabaan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Mulai dari Chanyeol membuka seluruh pakaiannya, menyuruh Baekhyun agar tengkurap lagi dengan kaki ditekuk sehingga Chanyeol dengan mudah bisa melihat lubang kenikmatan berwarna menggoda yang Baekhyun punya.

Chanyeol menjilat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya setelah berhasil memperlebar akses kenikmatannya. "Ini sudah tak sesak lagi sekarang, jadi bersiaplah."

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun.

"Ngh… Chan ah…"

Baekhyun mendesah ketika Chanyeol menurunkan dirinya dipagkuan si pemilik kaki jenjang. Kejantanan Chanyeol langsung masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Baekhyun yang duduk diatas pangkuannya. Pergesekan titik sensitif mereka semakin cepat lama-kelamaan.

"Ahh… sudah yeol… j-jangan masukkan terlalu d-dalam ughhh…"

Baekhyun mengulurkan lengannya memeluk erat kepala Chanyeol dan menjambak surai hitam itu. Wajahnya merah padam dengan lelehan air mata kenikmatan karena Chanyeol selalu saja berhasil masuk ketitik terdalamnya. Dia sudah tak kuat menahan orgasm-nya.

Chanyeol balas memeluk Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan hentakannya. Kepala Chanyeol bergerak kesamping menggigit leher putih Baekhyun yang menggoda dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ini adalah kesalahanmu… kau selalu saja berhasil mengacaukan cara kerja otakku… ugh ahh jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab dan menyelesaikan ini semua, Tuan muda Baekhyun."

Suara desahan disertai gemericik suara gesekan rantai mampu menyaingi suara derasnya hujan diluar. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berciuman saat keduanya sudah berada pada titik maksimal yang dapat mereka raih.

.

-oOo-

.

 _Seharusnya aku segera pergi sebelum terlambat._

 _Sebelum hatiku juga ikut terpenjara._

.

-oOo-

.

Clack!

Suara rantai mengiringi setiap langkah Baekhyun yang mengelilingi kamar.

"Chanyeol! Dimana kau berengsek!"

Teriakan Baekhyun mengaung marah saat tak melihat Chanyeol dikamarnya.

"Saya disini. Ada keperluan apa anda mencari saya?"

Akhirnya pria berkaki jenjang itu menapakkan dirinya dari ujung pintu dengan ponsel yang ada ditangannya.

"Darimana saja kau ini?!" Sungut Baekhyun kesal. Dahinya berkedut kesal dan jari terlunjuknya mengacung kearah Chanyeol. Seolah Chanyeol yang bersalah disini.

"Saya ada urusan menelpon kantor untuk-"

"Kau seharusnya bisa menelponnya disini! Aku juga tak akan mengerti apa saja yang kalian bicarakan." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berpalik memunggungi Chanyeol, "… jika kau meninggalkanku, aku akan menemukan cara untuk keluar dari ini secepat yang ku bisa. Hmph!" Gerutu Baekhyun kesal sambil menggembungkan bibirnya sebal.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat Tuan mudanya yang sangat menggemaskan dan bergerak merengkuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Ia hirup aroma rambut Baekhyun yang wangi dan mencium pipi kiri Baekhyun, "Itu akan menjadi masalah besar, jadi saya akan tetap disini menjaga anda." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

 _Aku tidak berharap hal seperti ini terjadi lagi seperti saat aku kecil._

 _Tapi…_

 _Seperti ini… rasanya seperti kembali ke masa itu…_

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan balas memeluk Chanyeol. Ia memejamkam kedua matanya menikmati kehangatan di dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.

.

-oOo-

.

Menikmati keindahan langit sore hari, Baekhyun duduk di single sofa di yang berada samping jendela ditemani dengan secangkir teh hangat buatan Chanyeol.

Ding Dong!

Suasana tenang dikejutkan dengan suara bel. Membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama menoleh keluar jendela.

… _tapi hal yang semacam ini…_

Chanyeol bergegas menuruni tangga menuju pintu dan menyalakan intercom dengan Baekhyun yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Siapa disana?"

" _Ah… Aku temannya Baekhyun, Jung Daehyun."_

Sontak saja Baekhyun membatu mendengar nama itu. Ingatannya kembali terputar kejadia saat Daehyun mengantarkannya untuk mencuri barang berharga di mansion ini.

Tubuh Chanyeol berbalik kearah Baekhyun, "Apakah anda mengenal orang ini?"

"Ya." Jawab Baekhyun datar, ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Ekspresi Chanyeol pun datar. Tangannya terulur menyentuh borgol yang masih mengunci gerakan tangan Baekhyun.

Clink!

Clack!

Borgol itu jaruh dilantai.

"Anda boleh pergi."

Baekhyun memandang kosong bahu Chanyeol yang mulai menjauhinya. Mengapa Chanyeol melepasnya?

Hati Baekhyun serasa dihujam beribu pisau tajam, kedua manik sipitnya kini seakan memproduksi air berlebih. Tapi, ia berusahan menhannya. Dia harus tegar.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak menutupi ekspresi kalutnya.

 _Apa yang harus…_

.

-oOo-

.

"Oi! Baekhyun-ah!"

Daehyun berdiri di balik pintu sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju dirinya.

"Kau tak adil! Tinggal disini tanpa ku! Aku banyak membuang uang dengan menyewa wanita jalang karena kau tak pernah terlihat lagi." Lengan Daehyun terulur melingkar bahu Baekhyun,"… Jadi, berapa banyak uang yang kau dapatkan darinya?" Daehyun menyeringai dan berbisik di telinga kiri Baekhyun.

"Tak seperiti itu… ayo kita pergi." Baekhyun berjalan menunduk tanpa melihat kearah Daehyun.

"Hey!"

 _Apa yang harus ku harapkan…?_

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan melewati pintu utama.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun."

Panggilan Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga membawa sebuah overcoat cokelat muda.

Setelah sampai dihadapan Baekhyun, dengan cepat Chanyeol memakaikan overcoat itu ke tubuh Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak terlihat melakukan perlawanan.

"Cuaca diluar akan semakin dingin. Tolong jaga kesehatan anda sendiri. Peganglah kartu ini. Gunakanlah sesuka anda." Jari tangan Chanyeol sibuk merapikan kerah mantel Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau sudah lelah dengan permainan ini?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan ekspresi terdatar yang dia miliki.

"Anda… delapan tahun yang lalu tidak berdaya. Saya kecewa kerena saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu. Saya hanya bisa diam ketika anda pergi begitu saja… melihat kebahagiaan anda pergi…" Chanyeol mengawali ceritanya dengan nada datar, "… dan saya telah berjanji pada diri saya sendiri, jika saya telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu kembali, saya tidak akan membiarkannya untuk pergi lagi dengan mudah. Tapi beberapa hari ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Kenangan indah yang telah terlalui akan tetap abadi sepanjang hidup saya." Dan mengakhirinya dengan senyum tulus.

Dia senang melihat Tuan mudanya sudah dewasa dan mandiri. Dia tak ingin mengukung Tuan mudanya lagi. Kenangan yang telah mereka lalui, itu sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol hidup bahagia. Waktu Baekhyun menolak kedatangan Tuan dan Nyonya Byun pun dia tak keberatan, karena prioritas hidupnya adalah melihat kebahagiaan Tuan mudanya. Baekhyun yang terus saja bilang ingin pergipun Chanyeol halang sampai waktu ini datang. Membiarkan Baekhyun pergi bebas dengan temannya, mungkin lebih baik dari pada terkurung dalam sangkar emas disini. Setidaknya Baekhyun pergi dengan seseorang yang ia kenal.

Bakhyun memalingkan wajah sejenak, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Kau itu benar-benar menyusahkan sama seperti sebelumnya." Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum –palsu- kecil dengan dahi sedikit berkerut. Tak semua kata dengan mudah Baekhyun bisa ungkapakan.

"Ini mungkin permintaan yang terlalu muluk, tapi saya harus mengatakannya karena anda tidak terlalu memikirkan diri anda sendiri. Dapatkah anda berjanji kepada saya, anda akan menghargai diri anda sendiri lebih dari pada sebelumnya?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut menadang wajah Baekhyun yang lebih pendek dari padanya, "… Karena anda… akan selalu menjadi orang yang sangat saya cintai."

Baekhyun sedikit membuka bibirnya tapi ia tak tahu harus membalas apa. Perkataan Chanyeol sangat menyentuh perasaannya. Tapi mengapa Chanyeol membiarkan dia pergi?

 _Hanya untuk saat ini,_

 _dan untukmu, aku akan mencoba dan merubah diriku seperti yang kau inginkan._

 _Menggenggam tanganmu seperti sebelumnya,_

 _Memberi senyuman polos,_

" _Chanyeol~ Aku sangat suka padamu~"_

 _Dulu sangat mudah bagiku untuk mengungkapkannya_

 _Mengekpresikan perasaan yang telah lama aku simpan di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam._

 _Tapi mengap kini begitu sulit?_

Baekhyun menyimpan kembali apa yang ia ingin katakan. Di membuang pandangannya, tak kuat melihat Chanyeol yang terus saja memberikannya senyuman hangatnya. Banyak pikiran yang merambat dalam dirinya.

Plek!

Baekhyun mengembalikan kartu ATM yang Chanyeol berikan padanya, menepelkannya pada dada pria jangkung itu dengan kasar.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun…"

Chanyeol menggenggam kartu itu lagi dan memandang Baekhyun yang sudah membalikkan badannya, bingung.

"Aku tak menginginkannya! Aku tak butuh pemberian darimu."

Baekhyun semakin melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol, tapi kakinya mendadak terhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Aku tak akan kembali ketempat menyakitkan ini lagi Wleeek!"

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah dan menutup matanya mengejek Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tetap berdiri dengan ekspresi tak terbaca dan tidak ada sedikit gerakan pun.

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, air mata Baekhyun terus menetes setiap Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya semakin menjauhi pintu utama menuju gerbang. Bibir tipisnya ia gigit agar tak mengeluarkan isakan. Satu langkah lagi ia melewati gerbang.

Creak!

Gerbang pun tertutup otomatis dan semua berakhir.

 _Seharusnya dulu aku tak perlu kembali kesini lagi_

 _untuk bertemu denganmu_

.

-oOo-

.

Suasana remang dengan lantunan EDM menggema di seluruh ruangan bar yang berada di dalam salah satu hotel berbintang lima di daerah Gangnam.

"Hai, Tuan. Apakah kau sedang sendirian?"

Salah satu pengusaha muda dengan pakaian formal yang tengah menikmati gelas alkoholnya kini menoleh kearah seseorang yang menyapanya. Wajah orang yang tengah menyapanya itu begitu manis, lebih memabukkan dari pada rasa alkohol yang ia kecap. Baekhyun tersenyum imut, menggoda orang yang akan menjadi target pertamanya setelah sekian lama.

"Boloehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?"

.

-oOo-

.

Keadaan dalam kamar holet kacau. Celana kain pengusaha itu sudah berada di sofa, sedangkan pemiliknya sudah telanjang.

"Apakah kau pikir kau akan mendapat semua uangku? Hah? Aku akan menelpon polisi!"

Pengusaha muda itu pucat pasi dengan tangan kiri memegang kemejanya untuk menutupi kemaluannya sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk orang yang telah mengelabuinya.

"Eh~ Apakah kau yakin itu? Orang-orang akan tahu jika kau itu sebenarnya gay. Berikan aku dompetmu dan kau boleh bebas pergi, mengerti?"

Itu bukan suara Baekhyun, tapi Daehyun. Setelah Baekhyun berhasil memperdaya korbannya, Daehyun mempunyai tugas untuk membereskan sisanya –merampas uang korban.

" _Go to hell!_ Kau itu-"

"Hah? Apakah kau sendang menyumpahiku!" Daehyun mulai marah.

.

Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan di dalam kamar, Baekhyun tenang bersandar di batas besi beranda sebatas perutnya dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya, memandang pemandangan lampu berkelip dimalam hari.

"Shhh! Dia sangat berisik!"

Daehyun keluar dari kamar dan mendekat kearahnya.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai?" Baekhyun sedikit menoleh melihat Daehyun.

"Ini sangat bagus! Akan selalu menguntungkan jika kau sebagai umpannya!" Daehyun sibuk menghitung uang yang berhasil ia dapatkan.

Baekhyun memberikan senyuman –palsu- sebagai balasan.

 _Cara ini adalah bagaimana selama ini aku hidup setiap hari._

 _Tak masalah seberapa kotor penampilanku, aku akan menutupinya setelah aku menyelesaikan ini semua._

.

-oOo-

.

"Ayo kita habiskan uangnya untuk minum-minum!" ujar Daehyun ceria.

Baekhyun dan Daehyun berjalan ditengah hingar bingar keramaian jalanan kota. Tangan Daehyun terulur memeluk bahu Baekhyun sembari bercerita segala hal.

Duak!

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara pukulan tepat disampinganya.

Bruk!

Daehyun langsung pingsan begitu kepalanya dipukul seseorang dari arah belakang. Otomatis Baekhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Terlihat seorang pria berkacamata hitam yang sedang merokok dengan pakaian bak mafia berada dibelakang Baekhyun. Dikanan kiri pria itu ada pengawal yang berdiri tegap dengan tatapan garang seolah siap memukul siapapun yang menghalangi jalan Bosnya.

"Apakau kau salah satunya? Orang berengsek yang menipu adikku?"

Baekhyun pucat pasi.

.

-oOo-

.

"Hah… hah…"

Napas Baekhyun terengah-engah setelah berhasil kabur dari kejaran ketiga pria kekar tadi.

Bruk!

Baekhyun tersungkur, tidak sengaja menyandung batu di jalanan. Hujan pun sepertinya tak mendudukung pelariannya. Pria manis itu memutuskan duduk bersandar di tembok pada gang kecil. Dia mengambil napas dalam dalam untuk menetralisir debar jantungnya.

 _Penampilan yang menyedihkan ini sangatlah pantas untukku. Dari semua hal menyebalakan, aku sudah menyelesaikannya, aku pantas mendapat hukuman ini._

Rambut Baekhyun acak-acakan. Wajah Baekhyun penuh luka lebam. Sudut bibir Baekhyun pun terdapat darah yang terus mengalir. Mata mungil Baekhyun sayu mamandang rintikan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ini salju… aku akan mati kedinginan jika aku tetap berada diluar terus seperti ini."

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan merambat sepanjang dinding yang ia lewati. Bibirnya terus mendesis, mengekspreikan rasa sakit yang ia derita. Tapi ia tak tahu harus pergi kemana.

 _Aku tak punya rumah, uang ataupun seseorang yang pantas disebut sahabat. Kemana lagi aku harus pergi? Aku tak mempunyai tempat untuk kembali._

Baekhyun terus melangkah tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Ada sebuah belokan di depan, dan ia memutus kan untuk memilih jalan itu.

Setelah berbelok, tubuh Baekhyun langsung membeku.

Dihadapannya kini ada rumah yang begitu megahnya kokoh berdiri.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya. Menutupi air matanya yang siap mengalir.

Tangan Baekhyun terulur menyentuh tembok mansion mewah itu. "Hahaha… Aku sungguh datang ketempat ini…"

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung ambruk tak sanggup menahan kesakitannya lagi. Dia tertidur dengan posisi miring menghadap tembok dengan tangan yang menyilang menutupi wajahnya dan kikinya menekuk menahan udara dingin.

 _Ini semua adalah salahmu, Chanyeol._

 _Kau membuatkku seperti orang bodoh. Jika itu bukan kau, aku tak akan tahu bagaimana mengasihi aku yang selalu hidup menyedihkan atau hanya selalu berharap._

 _Katakan padaku Chanyeol…_

 _Aku… apa yang haru aku lakukan untuk dapat kembali ke masa itu?_

 _Apa yang aku butuhkan untuk tetap berada disisimu?_

Salju terus saja turun, membuat Baekhyun semakin membeku dan tertutupi.

Bruum!

Ada mobil Audi hitam melewati tubuh Baekhyun yang terhenti tepat didepan gerbang mansion dengan pintu yang langsung terbuka.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati tubuh Baekhyun. Seseorang yang bertubuh jangkung dengan overcoat hitamnya dan payung yang ia bawa di tangannya.

"Seperti biasanya, Tuan muda tak akan bisa melakukan apapun tanpa ada saya yang berada disisi anda…" Chanyeol menjatuhkan payung begitu saja dan bergerak mengangkat tubuh mungil yang lemas milik Baekhyun didalam gendongan hangatnya, "… jadi jangan lagi berharap saya akan membiarkan anda pergi."

Ketika Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun, mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dengan penuh kehangatan, mata Baekhyun sedikit terbuka.

… _ya… orang yang terus saja terperangkap dalam masalalu itu sebenarnya adalah aku._

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya memeluk Chanyeol. Air mata berlinang merasakan rasa hangat yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

 _Tolong, berikan aku kebahagiaan._

 _Masukkan aku kedalam belenggu penjaramu, Chanyeol._

.

-oOo-

-oOo-

.

 **END**

.

-oOo-

-oOo-

.

 **Catatan Cactus93^^**

Sudah jelaskan apa pekerjaan(?) Baekhyun sebelum mampir ke mantan mansionnya. Masih ada yang kepo tentang masa lalu Baekhyun? Sebenarnya masa lalu Baekhyun sering nyempil di setiap Chapter, tapi jika masih ada yang pengen tahu masa lalu Baekhyun… aku mau-mau aja buatin side story mereka tapi dengan imajinasiku sendiri lepas dari manga kkk… apakah ada yang mau? #abaikan

Aku pundung ada beberapa review yang bilang masih bingung T-T Manganya ini sebenarnya emang g terlalu tersurat, kita harus pinter nebak-nebak maksud setiap sikap karakternya.

Contoh di chap ini:

 _Seharusnya dulu aku tak perlu kembali kesini lagi_

 _untuk bertemu denganmu_

Sebenarnya ini terlihat jika Baekhyun pergi ke mantan mansionnya dulu itu tidak hanya ingin mencuri, tapi didalam dirinya yang terdalam dia juga ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang sudah ia ketahui dari kabar berita bahwa pria itu menjadi orang sukses dan membeli mantan mansionnya.

Maaf jika kalian masih bingung huweee #pundungdipojokanlagi

Initinya kisah ini tentang pengorbanan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun

HIDUP CHANBAEK!

Btw, kalian wajib nonton video proof and evidence ChanBaek! Udah ampe part 3. Udah ada yang pada nonton? Greget banget ya? #cubitchanbaek

.

Untuk yang baca ff ku yang kaisoo ' _How to Tell a Few Words of Love_ ', maaf bangeeet belum bisa lanjut T_T huweee…

.

 **Balasan review chap 2:**

Aku hanya membalas review yang sekiranya butuh keterangan lebih lanjut ya^^

 **chika love baby baekhyun** : Chanyeol hanya mengundang orang tua Baekhyun datang ke mansion tanpa memberitahu jika Baekhyun sudah ditemukan. Baekhyun dititipkan sama pamannya karena pada saat itu bisnis keluarga Byun bangkrut, dari pada Baekhyun ikut hidup terlantu-lantu lebih baik dititipkan saudara, tapi ya…. Tau sendiri endingnya :( Paman Baekhyun ngajari maling kkk … and… aku tunggu isi email kamu yang berharga lol

 **fallen1004** : Chanyeol sangat menghormati Baekhyun^^ ini udah ending, ada yang kurang jelas?

 **chanbyun0506** : iya, rumahnya sudah jadi hak milik Chanyeol. Chan sayang Baek^^

 **chanbyun0506** : ya ampun Chan dibandingin ama peri di harpot lol

 **neli amelia** : ini Chanyeol udah ngungkapin perasaan kkk

 **acha kim** : Chanyeol cuma mau jadi pelayannya Baekhyun^^

 **munakyumin137** : Baekhyun kan pengalaman dalam bidang begituan lol

 **CussonsBaekby** : Chanyeol hanya ingin melindungi Baekhyun. Makasih atas dukungannya^^

 **RDRD ChanBaek** : bahasa kamu aduuhh… bikin perut sakin lol

 **chan banana** : iya, aku menerka-nerkanya sendiri aja juga bingung awalnya. Ga ada yang ngelarang komen panjang kok kkk. Di chap ini perasaannya Chanyeol sudah jelas, kan? Semoga Chap ending ini memuaskan #bow

 **Winter park** : ya mau bagaimana lagi, Baekhyun memang keras kepala :(

 **Fazamy** : Setelah selesai baca Chap ini, sudah pahamkan yang terjebak dalam masa lalu sebenarnya siapa?^^ nado saranghae~

 **Biezzle** : Aku ga janji bikin side story ya kkk, tapi kalau ada mood akan aku usahakan^^ ini karena Chanyeol sangat menghormati Baekhyun walo kadang Baekhyun juga sebel sama yang kaku-kaku lol

 **Potatochanbaek** : apakah semembingungkan itu? :(

 **Ai** : Kasian Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol terlalu tegas lol

 **Xxbaekhyuneexx** : perasaannya Chanyeol sudah jelas disini^^, apakah masih bingung?

 **YuRhachan:** udah di jawab ya di chap ini^^

 **ChanMilikBaek** : dichap ini jawabannya^^

 **Me** : Chanyeol normal kok kkk, ga ada balas dendam. Hanya murni melindungi Baekhyun walau sering kelepasan enaena #plak lol. Aigoo spekulasi kamu bikin gemes kkk. "Tangan Chanyeol terulur menuju kerah kemeja Baekhyun tapi niatnya batal melihat pergerakan dari Baekhyun" niatnya Chanyeol saat itu hanya mencoba menyentuh Baekhyun lagi tanpa ada maksud jahat atau mesum, kan sebelumnya Chanyeol kelepasan berbuat enaena sama Baekhyun dan takut menyentuh Baekhyun lagi… nah disini dia berusaha –cuma- menyentuh kulit Baekhyun untuk coba-coba tapi gagal lol

 **Byunbaebybaechu** : iya dari sononya threeshoot kkk

 **Pcy25** : nyembunyiin perasaan kkk

.

.

Terima kasih kepada **reviewer** yang memberi energi menulis hingga remake ini slesai #bow

 **byunbaebybaechu – pcy25 - 3xowu - CBYS - Me - ChanMilikBaek - YuRhachan - ade park - SHINeexo - xxbaekhyuneexx - yuni sembeb - Ai - potatochanbaek - biezzle - Fazamy - chan banana - winter park chanchan - RDRD ChanBaek - followbaek - vhyo3107 - septianaditya1997 - CussonsBaekby - Re-Panda68 - munakyumin137 - acha kim - neli amelia - parklili - neniFanadicky - chanbyun0506 - chanbyun0506 - fuyusky - fallen1004 - chika love baby baekhyun - redbian95**

Terima kasih kepada sudah **follow** dan **favorite** ff ini juga, aku harap kalian juga bersedia meninggalkan jejak juga kkk :p

 **AGNESA201 - Aya Nadyaa - BabyHwanXO - Black Devil Rinko - Fazamy - Honeybbh - Hyebinbaekyeolshipper - HyunBee - KimChanChan0630 - LuckyDeer - Lussia Archery - Nety264 - Nuchi Chai - PinkuDeer - RDRD ChanBaek - Real Pcy539 - ade park - atirahseptiani64 - azzprynk - baexian ree - bbkhyn - chika love baby baekhyun - cici fu - deestacia - diahsshii - followbaek - gaemgyu07 - gweboon - meyswcox - ming cantik - neli amelia - neniFanadicky - parkchan17 - potatochanbaek - sanyakie - septianaditya1997 - utarigunawan14 - vhyo3107 - xxbaekhyuneexx - yuni sembeb - pcy25 – utarigunawan14**

 **Aya Nadyaa - Black Devil Rinko - ByeolBaek - Cho Hyunjo - Fazamy - HoshinoChanB - Hyebinbaekyeolshipper - HyunBee - KimChanChan0630 - Lussia Archery - Mrswuhunhan - Nety264 - Nuchi Chai - RDRD ChanBaek - SHINeexo - SholikhatinF - Yuki Mooi CBHS - ade park - angelaalay - baexian ree - beeboixian - bubblexxooo - chanbaek perfect - chika love baby baekhyun - eloeraaa - followbaek - fuyusky - gaemgyu07 - meyswcox - ming cantik - neli amelia - neniFanadicky - - potatochanbaek - sanyakie - schanbaeka - sehunx - septianaditya1997 - vhyo3107 - winter park chanchan - xiuxiumin - yuni sembeb – byunbaebybaechu - pcy25**

Terima kasih kepada **Guest** , walau kalian tak punya akun ffn tapi kalian bersedia meninggalkan sejak kalian :*

Terima kasih kepada silent reader yang sudah mampir baca^^

Tanpa dukungan kalian ff ini tak akan selesai. **I LOVE U ALL** ~


	4. Chapter 4: Sequel

.

 **CHANBAEK** **AREA** **'S**

 **.**

 **THE PRINCE OF CONFINEMENT**

.

Remake and translate from **_Ouji no Hakoniwa – OGAWA Chise_**

Not 100% story from that manga. I edit it with my own words for easy to understanding.

Hope u enjoy this story^^

Sorry for any typos

~HAPPY READING~

.

-oOo-

.

.

Baru-baru ini Baekhyun memulai bekerja di sebuah café dekat kantor Chanyeol dan pria berkaki jenjang itu sama sekali tak menyia-nyiakan waktu istirahatnya untuk berkunjung ke café untuk melihat Tuan mudanya bekerja.

Sudut café sudah menjadi tempat langganan Chanyeol. Dengan ditemani secangkir kopi hangat, tempat itu sangat pas untuk melihat Baekhyun bekerja. Bukannya Chanyeol possesive atau apa, tapi dia hanya ingin berada di dekat Baekhyun. Perasaan rindu tak dapat dihindari oleh pasangan baru itu.

Bola mata Chanyeol selalu bergulir mengikuti setiap langkah Baekhyun bergerak. Sudah hampir seminggu Baekhyun bekerja di café ini. Melayani dengan ramah setiap pengunjung yang datang. Sudut bibir Chanyeol sedikit terangkat ketika melihat Baekhyun tersenyum cerah kepada pengunjungnya, mengagumi sosok yang dulu selalu dilayani kini sudah besar dan menjadi sosok yang begitu mengagumkan. Tak jarang pengunjung terpesona dengan kharisma Baekhyun yang selalu terpancar pada dalam dirinya dan Chanyeol tak cemburu dengan tingkah pengunjung yang menggoda Baekhyun, pria jenjang itu hanya sedikit terkekeh dengan respon Baekhyun yang sering diluar dugaan.

Baekhyun yang bekerja memakai pakaian maid pria, kemeja putih dengan lengan terlipat sampai siku, vest dan celana panjang hitam, tak lupa dasi kupu-kupu mungil melingkar di leher jenjangnya, Baekhyun memang terlihat begitu manis. Pantas saja ia memiliki banyak penggemar. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan selalu saja cocok mengenakan pakaian apapun. Sosok Baekhyun adalah pemandangan menawan untuknya dan ia sama sekali tak akan pernah bosan menatapnya sampai kapanpun. Karena Bakhyun adalah keindahan yang tak akan pernah tertandingi.

.

-oOo-

.

Kembali pada hari dimana Chanyeol menenemukan Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas di depan pagar mansionnya. Setelah Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah, menidurkannya keatas ranjang dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih hangat, tubuh Baekhyun terus menggigil. Ia terserang demam yang cukup tinggi. Tak lupa dengan telaten Chanyeol mengobati luka disudut bibir dan pelipis Baekhyun yang terlihat lebam serta meninggalakn darah yang telah mengering.

Setelah hari itu, pria mungil itu pun tak sadarkan diri salama tiga hari. Tapi, ketika demamnya turun dan masih dalam masa penyembuhan, Baekhyun menghabiskan harinya seperti tak bernyawa. Ia hanya duduk di ranjang dengan tatapan kosong ketika bangun tidur dan merebahkan dirinya keranjang ketika sudah petang. Tak terdengar sekatapun berucap dari bibir tipisnya.

Ini membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa khawatir. Dia bahkan hampir saja berencana memanggil seorang psykiater untuk Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol terus berusaha merawatnya tanpa berpikiran negatif. Setidaknya Baekhyun tak menolak makan dan minum. Mungkin Baekhyun memang butuh ketenangan dan Chanyeol tak akan memaksanya. Pria dewasa itu dengan sabar memenuhi setiap kebutuhan Tuan mudanya tanpa diperintah.

.

-oOo-

.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun, saya membawakan anda bubur hangat."

Chanyeol tersenyum ramah memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan berjalan mendekati ranjang dengan senampan makanan yang telah ia siapkan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak memberi sahutan tapi menggulirkan bola matanya kearah Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menyendok sisi mangkuk bubur yang memiliki tingkat kepanasan lebih rendah dan mendekatkan sendok yang berisi bubur kemulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka mulut, tapi tak berniat memasukkan sendok itu kedalam mulutnya. Lidahnya terjulur keluar dan menjilat bagian bawah sendok.

Chanyeol mengernyit dan menjauhkan sendok itu dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Bolehkan saya tahu, apakah ada yang salah dengan buburnya, Tuan muda?"

Ia terkejut dengan gerakan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menyurukkan kepalanya kedadanya.

Chanyeol terkejut menerima gerakan dadakan ini, tapi ia tersenyum melihat sifat manja Baekhyun yang menggemaskan. Apakah Tuannya sudah kembali?

"Aku tidak ingin makan itu." Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dan memeluknya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia terkejut dan langsung tersenyum bahagia mendengar suara husky Tuan mudanya lagi. Suara Baekhyun adalah alunan nada favorit Chanyeol, suara yang manis dan lembut seperti madu.

Tangan Baekhyun bergulir melepas satu demi satu kemeja Chanyeol dan menyentuh dada telanjang Chanyeol yang selalu berhasil memberikannya kehangatan.

Chanyeol tak menolak, pria itu pun mengikuti alur yang Tuan muda mungilnya perbuat. Ia meletakkan mangkuk bubur ke nakas kecil samping tempat tidur dan langsung bergerak menindih Baekhyun. Setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan menghasilkan napas berat dan desahan nikmat di sepanjang malam.

Setiap malam setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun selalu mengharapkan kehadiran Chanyeol disisinya dan sentuhan Chanyeol menjadi buaian malam untuk penutup harinya. Chanyeol pun tak mempunyai keinginan menolak. Rasa membuncah ia rasakan saat Tuan mudanya menikmati setiap ia memberikan sentuhan di kulit mulusnya, itu adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri. Tapi apakah Baekhyun sudah merasa bahagia dengan ini semua?

Chanyeol menyempatkan diri menatap wajah Baekhyun sebelum ia ikut terlelap. Pria yang berada dalam rengkuhannya itu tertidur pulas dengan sisa air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Lelaki mungil itu selalu jatuh tertidur setelah berhasil mendapatkan titik kepuasan. Ini membuat perasaan Chanyeol sedikit tidak nyaman melihat Tuan mudanya yang seperti ini. Chanyeol tahu jika Tuannya itu menyimpan beban untuk dirinya sendiri. Tuan mudanya merasa dirinya selalu sendirian walaupun Chanyeol selalu setia berada disisinya.

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak menyeka air mata di pipi Baekhyun dengan hati-hati dan bergerak keatas untuk merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit lepek karena keringat. Jari-jarinya terus bergulir menyentuh setiap inci paras elok Tuan mudanya. Terdapat beberapa bekas luka di beberapa titik tapi itu sama sekali tak mengurangi daya tarik parasnya. Luka itu adalah bukti seberapa keras kehidupan yang telah Baekhyun lalui. Chanyeol sungguh kagum dengan Baekhyun walaupun ia mempunyai tubuh yang tergolong mungil, tapi ia terus saja berjuang di jalannya. Mengingat beratnya kehidupan Baekhyun selama ini, Chanyeol memberikan tatapan sendu dan merengkuh pelan tubuh Baekhyun dan mengeratkan dekapannya.

Dari semua sakit yang ia derita selama delapan tahun ini, akhirnya Chanyeol dapat menyelamatkan Tuan mudanya dan setiap hari yang mereka lalui membuat Chanyeol merasa begitu bahagianya sampai tak bisa mengungkapkannya dalam bentuk perkataan. Kini Baekhyun miliknya dan ia tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun sedih dan terluka.

Sebuah keajaiban Baekhyun kembali kesisinya, tapi… mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan takdir?

"Tuan muda Baekhyun, aku akan selalu berada disisimu."

Chanyeol mengelus sayang pucuk kelapa Baekhyun dan mencium tulus dahinya.

.

-oOo-

.

Mereka berdua saat ini dalam keadaan telanjang dan duduk bersandar di board ranjang dengan selimut menutupi daerah privasi mereka.

Kepala Baekhyun terkulai lemas disangga bahu kiri Chanyeol yang kokoh. Matanya terpejam meresapi kenyamanan ini. Faktor lain adalah cahaya matahari pagi yang menembus jendela, membuatnya malas terbuka.

"Aku akan menjual perusahaanku…"

Suara Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengernyit walau masih pada posisi nyamannya.

"… Kemudian kita akan hidup dalam sebuah kesederhanaan bersama, hanya berdua. Tuan muda dan saya." Tangan kanan Chanyeol terulur menyibak poni yang menutupi paras manis Baekhyun, " Jangan merasa cemas dan takut lagi, Tuan muda. Apakah saya sudah membuat anda merasa bahagia?"

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kepala Baekhyun pun tiba-tiba terangkat. Pria mungil itu mendengar semua. Meresapi semua yang Chanyeol janjikan untuk dirinya. Setiap kata dalam rangkaian kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan, membuat perasaannya lega dan bahagia. Semua kecemasan akan masa lalu sirna. Dia akan selalu percaya kepada pria disisinya. Orang yang selalu berhasil menolongnya berkali-kali.

Baekhyun membalas perkataan Chanyeol sengan senyum lembut. Sinar mataharipun tak dapat menyaingi kehangatan pancaran yang Baekhyun berikan dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi jatuh terperosok kedalam pesona Baekhyun. Baru kali ini Baekhyung tersenyum begitu tulus seperti ini.

 _Mulai saat ini, aku tak peduli dengan masa lalu ataupun masa depan. Mempunyai mu saat ini bersamaku adalah hal yang selalu ku harapkan. Meskipun kau sudah hancur dan rusak…_

.

-oOo-

.

Sret!

Baekhyun menyibak selimut dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol yang masih tidur dengan dada terbuka mengerang kedinginan.

"Chanyeol, bangun! Pinjamkan aku laptopmu, ya? Aku memerlukannya untuk mencari pekerjaan!"

Si pelaku itu membuang selimutnya begitu saja di lantai dan Chanyeol mau tak mau dia harus bangun menuruti perintah si pelaku itu. Chanyeol langsung merenggangkan ototnya yang masih kaku di pagi hari. Ada angin apa Tuan mudanya pagi-pagi sudah begitu bersemangat? Biasanya Baekhyun bangun begitu waktu menunjukkan lebih dari pukul delapan dan sekarang? Jarum pendek jam saja belum menyentuh angka tujuh.

"Ini tak akan bagus jika aku terus bergantung padamu. Akan sangat membosankan jika aku hanya berdiam diri dirumah sepanjang waktu. Aku harus segara menemukan pekerjaan sekarang dan…" Baekhyun menunjuk kearah Chanyeol yang sudah duduk ditepi ranjang, "Berhentilah bersikap formal kepadaku! Mulai saat ini, kau kupecat! Hehehe."

Baekhyun memamerkan senyum manis tak berdosanya pagi-pagi sudah memecat orang begitu saja. Pria mungil itu berjalan riang menuju sofa dekat jendela dan bernyanyi ceria menunggu laptop Chanyeol siap beroperasi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih duduk mematung dengan pandangan aneh menatap Baekhyun yang sudah kembali normal dan sangat bersemangat dipagi hari ini.

.

-oOo-

.

"Hey, Tuan pelanggan yang terhormat."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak menyapa di sampingnya, membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

Pria mungil itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan melirik sinis kearah pria yang sedang duduk.

"Apakah kau mempunyai kerjasama bisnis dengan pemilik café ini? Jangan pelit dan hanya memesan secangkir kopi saja." Sungut Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku akan memesan yang lain."

" _By the way_ , bukankah ini masih jam untuk bekerja? Segeralah singkirkan pantat teposmu dari sini!"

"Nadamu bicaramu dan bahasamu belum berubah. Itu menunjukkan kau sudah sembuh sepenuhnya." Chanyeol tersenyum ramah melihat Baekhyun yang sudah bersemangat kembali.

Baekhyun mengernyit memandang Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"Bukan… kau tetap sempurna apapun itu." Senyum Chanyeol tambah melebar.

Deg!

Mata sipit Baekhyun membola mendengar kalimat yang barusan Chanyeol ucapkan. Pria itu memang pandai menggodanya. Senyum Chanyeol apalagi, sungguh menggoda. Beberapa kali Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, terbebas dari keterpesonaan manusia didepannya itu dan langsung mengelak.

"Heh… kau adalah yoda yang tolol!"

Baekhyun bersungut mengejek menghiraukan pipinya yang besemu merah.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum lembut melihat respon Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan.

 _Melihatmu tersenyum adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri._

 _Menyadari kau adalah milikku adalah sebuah penghargaan yang tertinggi._

 _._

-oOo-

-oOo-

.

 **THE END**

.

-oOo-

-oOo-

.

 **Special thanks for:**

Vanilla92 - vitangeflower ( **3** ) - laraswu89 - errory - CBees ( **3** ) - fallen1004 - nanabbui ( **2** ) - Guest - gaemgyu07 - BigSehun'sjunior ( **3** ) - vhyo3107 - laxyovrds - pcy25 - biezzle - chan banana - SrieMayy - potatochanbaek - ExoL123 - KimChanChan0630 - chika love baby baekhyun - PCY x BBH - Me ( **imajinasi kamu sumpah ya hahaha, g ada mpreg xD** ) - GYUSATAN ( **3** ) -Park Yoo Ni - winter park chanchan - septianaditya1997 - RDRD ChanBaek - AGNESA201 - neniFanadicky - CussonsBaekby - byunbaebybaechu - SHINeexo - 3xowu

Ini hadiah buat kalian~ maafkan daku karena puendek hahaha awalnya aja Cuma 500 kata, cius. Terus hiatus hampir sebulan, keinget beban jadi ampe 1.5k+ hahaha

Yang tanya soal orang tua Baek atau pun Daehyun? Maaf aku g bisa jawab karena komik aslinya emang cuma sampe sini

Sebenarnya agak bad mood juga, viewer yang lebih dari 3k+ tapi reviewnya g nambah hahaha #lupakan

Aku berniat membuat sequel lagi tapi dengan ide ku sendiri. Ada yang minat? Atau kalian mau membantu menyumbangkan ide kalian? Aku siap menampung dan kolab dengan kalian... Silakan saja tulis ide kalian PM ya^^

Tanpa dukungan kalian ff ini tak akan selesai. Luph yu all :*


	5. Something New In My Life 1:

**.**

 **.**

-oOo-

 **.**

 **.**

 **Something New In My Life**

 **Part I**

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Dipukul dua dini hari, Chanyeol terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Anak lelaki yang berusia delapan tahun itu berjalan keluar kamar mencari tahu penyebab suara gaduh yang menyebabkan tidurnya terganggu. Ia berjalan sempoyongan dengan tangan mengusap-usap matanya yang enggan terbuka.

Terlihat beberapa maid berlarian kesana kemari menaiki dan menuruni tangga. Tanda tanya imaginer langsung muncul di atas kepala anak lelaki itu. Kepala mungilnya sedikt ia miringkan dan mengerutkan dahi seolah ia sedang memikirkan soal ujian matematika yang susah. Mata bulatnya langsung membola melihat sang ayah yang berlari menuruni tangga. Kakinya hendak melangkah mendekati sang ayah, tapi mendadak kaku.

"Bayinya sudah lahir dengan selamat! Seyeon, tolong kau cepat buatkan minuman hangat untuk Dokter Kim beserta para perawatnya!"

Bayi? Dokter?

Apa maksud ayahnya?

Semakin banyak tanda tanya imaginer diatas kepala anak itu. Jari telunjuk kanannya ia letakkan dibawah bibir. Dahinya mengerut, berpikir keras dan lebih keras di dalam otak kanak-kanaknya. Diusianya yang belum genap sembilan tahun itu, dia termasuk dalam jajaran anak terpandai di sekolah, tapi untuk permasalah ini kepala mungilnya belum pandai untuk menyerap informasi baru yang ia dengar apalagi di suasana dini hari dan ia masih –sangat- mengantuk.

Tuk!

Chanyeol langsung menengadah saat merasakan ada tangan yang mengusap pucuk kepalanya. Ia melihat sang ayah dengan senyum lembutnya dan berjongkok menjajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Bayi yang dikandung Nyonya besar sudah lahir. Bayinya seorang laki-laki, sangat manis. Ayah berharap kau akan menyayangi dan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hatimu."

Walaupun ayahnya seorang kepala pelayan di keluarga Byun, tapi ia senang kasih sayang yang diberikan ayahnya tak pernah kurang ia rasakan. Walau ayahnya mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar untuk Tuan rumahnya, walau hanya dia yang ia miliki, masa kanak-kanaknya begitu membahagiakan.

Mata bulatnya langsung berbinar mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Dia langsung menggengam tangan ayahnya berharap ia segera di pertemukan dengan Tuan mudanya. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia nantikan kelahiran besar ini. Kelahiran putra pertama keluarga Byun.

Seolah mengerti keinginan anak semata wayangnya, pria paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepala dan kembali mengusap rambut hitam anaknya.

"Tidak bisa sekarang Chanyeol-ah…", senyum lembut menemeni perkataannya, "… ini masih dini hari, besok pagi kau boleh melihatnya. Kembalilah tidur karena ayah tak ingin kau mengantuk dikelas."

Ayahnya langsung berdiri dan mengiring Chanyeol kembali kekamarnya. Ia menyibak selimut dan membiarkan anaknya mendapatkan posisi tidur yang nyaman. Ia kembali merapikan selimut dan tak lupa mengecup dahi Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah, karena tanggung jawabmu sudah dimulai."

Chanyeol kembali tertidur pulas. Ia tahu maksud perkataan ayahnya karena dari usia dini ia sudah di didik untuk tujuan ini. Ia sama sekali tak mengeluh, di menjalani ini semua dengan hati berdebar dan bersemangat menantikan pagi hari.

Chanyeol sangat menantikan hari ini tiba. Akan selalu ia ingat tanggal hari ini dan ia berjanji akan merayakannya setiap tahun, tanggal kelahiran Tuan mudanya.

Di dalam tidurnya yang damai ia tersenyum secara tak sadar, memimpikan sebuah pertemuan yang mendebarkan antara dirinya dan sebuah sosok yang berhasil membuat hatinya terus bertalu. Mereka bermain bersama dan menghabisakan waktu mereka yang berharga tanpa ada kata perpisahan, karena meraka sebuah takdir yang selalu terikat.

Chanyeol bangun tidur pas jam enam tepat seperti biasanya, ia bergegas mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Anak lelaki itu langsung keluar kamar dan mencari sang ayah dengan mata yang selalu berbinar. Tak lupa ia memberi salam dan senyum ceria ketika berpapasan dengan pelayan yang lain.

Walaupun ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya, ia tak berlari, karena itu dilarang. Peraturan mengatakan tak boleh membuat suara gaduh atau berlarian di dalam rumah, kecuali dalam keadaan genting seperti dini hari tadi. Dia diajarkan bagaimana bergerak dan bertindak tanpa mengeluarkan suara, itulah etika sopan santun.

Chanyeol memang bukan dari keluarga terhormat seperti keluarga Byun tapi anak itu tahu bagaiman posisinya dimana ayahnya adalah seoang kepala pelayan dan dirinya adalah seorang anak pelayan yang diberi kemurahan hati untuk tinggal di mansion mewah keluarga Byun. Chanyeol selalu mensyukurinya dan ia berjanji akan membalas jasa keluarga ini. Ya, dengan mewarisi gelar ayahnya, sebagai kepala pelayan mengganti tanggung jawab ayahnya kelak.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak sabar bagaimana wajah Tuan mudanya yang selama ini ia rawat. Ya, Chanyeol rawat. Anak kecil itu turut menjaga Nyonya besar Byun. Semenjak Nyonya besar Byun mengandung, Chanyeol dengan telaten membuatkan Nyonya besar susu kehamilan. Tak satu kalipun ia lewatkan memberi nutrisi kepada si janin dan Nyonya besar pun tak elak bangga kepadanya serta memantapakan diri bahwa Chanyeol memang pantas di beri tanggung jawab itu. Nyonya besar bangga kepada anak kepala pelayan Park, walaupun ia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, tapi anak itu tumbuh dengan cerdas dan penuh tanggung jawab. Wanita itu terkadang gemas dengan tingkah polah Chanyeol yang terkadang memang sesuai usianya dan ia tak jarang memberi sebuah pelukan hangat kepadanya.

Dengan langkah kecilnya, Chanyeol menaiki tangga. Ia yakin ayahnya sedang berada di dalam kamar Tuan dan Nyonya besar Byun karena dia sudah bertanya pada salah seorang pelayang yang mengantarkan sarapan untuk Nyonya besar.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!"

Terdengar suara berwibawa Tuan besar Byun.

Chanyeol membuka sedikit pintu dengan ragu dan menyelipkan kepalanya diantara pintu an tembok melihat orang yang didalam kamar. Matanya membola melihat tiga orang yang paling ia hormati menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu dan tak lupa ia menatap singkat bayi yang sedang berada didalam dekapan hangat sang ibu. Walau jarak dia dan bayi itu lumayan jauh, Chanyeol bisa melihat seberapa menggemaskan bayi yang baru berusia sehari itu. Dia tak sabar ingin menyentuh kulit lembut itu.

"B-bolehkah saya melihat anak Anda, Tuan besar?" Dengan nada ragu Chanyeol bertanya.

Seseorang yang Chanyeol panggil Tuan Besar tersebut langsung tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan serta sedikit mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya keatas dan kebawah. Ayahnya yang berdiri disamping pria itu pun ikut tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Kemarilah."

Tentu saja senyum Chanyeol semakin melebar dan berjalan masuk pelan. Kaki mungilnya melangkah ceria mendekati ranjang tempat Nyonya besar bersandar pada head-board ranjang. Seakan tahu maksud Chanyeol, Nyonya besar menidurkan anaknya dengan hati-hati pada pinggir ranjang agar anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun itu menyapa anak pertamanya.

Bayi yang baru beberapa jam menghirup udara segar dunia itu selalu memejamkan mata. Matanya belum terbiaa dengan dunia luar. Kulitnya pun semu kemerahan sentitive. Tangan Chanyeol terulur menyentuh tangan mungil sang bayi. Chanyeol langsung melebarkan mulutnya terpesona dan beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum dengan mata berbinar seolah ia bangga menyentuh sesuatu benda berharga yang mahal harganya. Dia langsung mendongak memandang Nyonya besar.

"Umm, Nyonya. Siapa nama anak anda?"

Sang Nyonya besar besar terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang sangat antusias. "Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." Ucapnya lembut sembari mencubit pelan pipi berisi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie?" ulang Chanyeol. Sekali lagi ia terpesona. Dari dulu ia pikir namanya adalah nama terkeren di Korea, tapi begitu mendengar nama 'Baekhyun', ia merasa nama itu sangatlah indah dan manis diwaktu bersamaan.

"Ehem, Chanyeol-ah… panggil dia Tuan muda." Koreksi ayah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menoleh dan mengangguk kecil. Inilah tugasnya.

"Jangan terlalu kaku, Park! Dia masih kecil, panggil saja Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ah."

"Tapi Tuan-"

"Hm?!" Tuan Byun langsung melemparkan tatapan sinis kepada Pelayan Park.

Melihat tingkah Tuan Byun dan Pelayan Park, Nyonya besar tertawa begitu juga Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan tawa melihat ayahnya beradu argumenn dengan Tuan Besar dan kamar utama keluarga Byun nampak bagitu penuh kebahagiaan didalamnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, si bayi kecil itu sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya ketas dengan mata masih terpejam.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"Hei, Yeol! Apa yang kau lihat?"

Baekhyun yang baru selesai mandi dengan mengenakan bathrobe putih menutupi tubuh polosnya dan handuk menyampir dileharnya berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang berdiri menyandar dinakas pojok kamar. Sudah beberapa detik Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol, tapi tak biasanya Chanyeol tak menyadari keberadaannya. Dia benci keadaan dimana Chanyeol sama sekali tak peduli dengannya.

Sret!

Baekhyun langsung merebut selembar kertas kecil yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian pria kelebihan tinggi bandan itu.

"Eh?"

Chanyeol yang baru sadar, bola matanya langsung melebar terkejut.

Setelah melihat sesuatu di kertas putih dengan teliti, sedetik kemudian lelaki cantik itu langsung menghunus tatapan tajamnya ke arah kekasihnya.

Kenapa Chanyeol bisa-bisanya mempunyai foto masa kecilnya? Sepertinyaa dulu semua barang sudah diangkut. Apa mungkin Chanyeol pernah mengunjungi orang tuanya lagi?

Telapak tangan besar Chanyeol langsung bergerak mengelus surai Baekhyun yang masih basah. Dia tak menanggapi tatapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang marah seperti ini sangat menggemaskan. Dengan cepat ia kecup dahi Baekhyun dan langsung diraihnya handuk putih yang melingkar di leher lelaki dihadapannya, tak lupa mengusak-usak handuk itu ke rambut Baekhyun agar rambut basah itu cepat mengering.

Baekhyun yang awalnya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam, jika di perlakukan seperti ini pun emosinya langsung menguap. Siapa yang tidak akan meleleh dengan perlakuan lembut kekasihnya dengan senyum yang melelehkan hati. Kelapa Baekhyun langsung menunduk, membiarkan Chanyeol menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. Lelaki mungil itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya melingkari perut Chanyeol dan memainkan kancing kemeja putih Chanyeol yang kusut.

Walaupun ia sudah memecat Chanyeol sebagai butler-nya, ia sama sekali tak menolak perlakuan lembut Chanyeol kepadaya. Mau cari dimana lagi pasangan hidup yang lebih sempurna dari pada Chanyeol? Meskipun terkadang sifat Chanyeol lebih buas daripada singa, tapi tetap! Sungguh Baekhyun menyukainya. Chanyeol adalah paket komplit.

"Itu foto ketika kau baru lahir."

"Eh?"

Mendengar suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapaan bingung. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lebih cerah.

"Aku selalu menyimpan setiap tahun perkembanganmu sejak baru lahir dan itu adalah foto pertama yang aku dapat dari Nyonya Byun."

"Bernarkah?"

"Iya, waktu itu zaman yang belum canggil seperti sekarang dan aku masih seorang bocah delapan tahun ketika kau baru lahir. Nyonya besar dengan baik hatinya mau memberikan selembar foto mu untukku setiap beliau selesai mencetaknya." Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun duduk di meja rias dan mengambil sisir serta hairdryer untuk merapikan rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap pantulan Chanyeol yang sibuk sendiri dari cermin besar di depannya.

"Umm… kenapa kau mau-maunya menjagaku? Padahal di usiamu waktu itu, kau sendiri juga butuh dijaga."

"Karena aku ingin."

"Hm?" Baekhyun mengernyit, memutar kepalanya ke samping dimana Chanyeol mengeringkan poninya.

"Memang aku dituntut agar bisa menjagamu, tapi menurutku itu bukanlah sebuah paksaan. Itu semua ku jalani murni karena aku begitu semangat bertemu seorang Tuan muda manis sepertimu."

"Heee? Bagaimana kau tau aku manis? Dasar kau aneh." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirya menghina Chanyeol. Sendangkan orang yang dihina hanya terkekeh dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengeringkan helai demi helai rambut Baekhyun yang seperti sutera.

"Waktu itu aku hanya yakin dan percaya dan…" Chanyeol mebereskan sisir dan hairdyer. Dia sedikit menunduk, meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Baekhyun dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Baekhyun sambl menatap mata Baekhyun yang terpantul di cermin, "… itu adalah nyata sekarang."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, malu. Akhir-akhir ini Park Chanyeol selalu saja berhasil membuatnya bungkam. Dia sudah tak tahan.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak menyingkirkan kepala Chanyeol dan berdiri menghadap sosok jenjang itu. Sudah cukup ia memberi waktu untuk Chanyeol berbuat seenaknya. Sekarang mungkin gilirannya.

"Bolehkah aku melihat foto ku yang lain?" Baekhyun berusaha keras menyembunyikan seringainya.

"I-itu…"

"Hmmm…?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, sepertinya ada yang Chanyeol sembunyikan. Ia terus berjalan mendekati –menyudutkan- Chanyeol, jangan lupa mata sipit kebanggaannya itu terus saja menatap seolah-olah mata sipitnya adalah pedang untuk memojokkan Chanyeol. Dia sangat penasaran tapi saat melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini, entah mengapa dia sangat menggemaskan. Eh? Kebalik? Mungkin hormon Byun Baekhyun pagi hari ini berkembang dengan baik.

Bruk!

Untung saja pantat Chanyeol terjatuh dikelembutan ranjang dan dengan seenaknya Baekhyun menduduki kedua kaki jenjang Chanyeol dan melingkari perut pria itu.

Glek!

Dengan susah payah Chanyeol menelan ludah. Sungguh… sungguh Baekhyun saat ini sangat menggoda. Mengingat belum ada satu jam mereka saling membagi kenikmatan, mengapa harus melalui cobaan yang begitu berat lagi. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun mandi duluan dan dia dengan santai saja mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan kemeha putihnya. Itu normal. Tapi sekarang?

Chanyeol bahkan tak kuasa melihat wajah Baekhyun setelah dengan berani-beraninya lelaki mungil itu menduduki pahanya. Tapi pemandangan lain sungguh tak kalah menggoda. Bathrobe putih yang tak tertali dengan kencang membuat paha putih yang terbuka dan bahu mulus yang terekspose, … ugh tak tahan lagi melihat lebih tinggi. Pasti lelaki mungil itu tahu jika tatapan matanya adalah senjata kelemahan Chanyeol.

"B-baek-"

Cup!

Kecupan kilat berhasil Chanyeol dapatkan dibibirnya.

"Yeol~ mendongengnya nanti saja, ya? Hehehe…" jemari Baekhyun dengan mahir bergerak melepas kancing demi kancing kemeja Chanyeol.

Tak menyangkal Baekhyun penasaran mengenai masa kecilnya jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Chanyeol. Baginya sekarang, masa lalunya hanya terhenti ketika dia meninggalkan mansion. Mansion ini mempunyai begitu kenangan untuknya. Maka dari itu dia sangat tak setuju jika Chanyeol menjual mansion ini dan berhenti bekerja. Yang benar saja, ia tak akan tahan jika semua rencana Chanyeol terwujud. Tapi untuk semua cerita itu mungkin bisa menunggu.

.

.

...

- **pause** -

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Maafkan akuuu cuma bisa buat segini pendek #ngumpet

Awalnya sih malah sampe flashback doang, tapi bayangan Baek pake bathrobe selalu muncul dan dengan terpaksa nyempilin dengan paksa walau ending enaena ke pause hahaha.

Entah chapter besok mau mode play, lanjut tema lain atau malah flashback lagi hehehe

Btw aku kaget banget banyak yang ngarep ff ini m-preg… duh - -" speechless #nocomment

Aku mau tanya, menurut kalian, status ff ini tetep **Complete** atau **In-Progress**?

Aku tunggu review kalian :*

See u~


	6. Something New In My Life 2:

**Something New In My Life**

 **Part II**

.

.

-oOo-

 **CHANBAEK**

 **BL**

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

"Hei, Yeol! Berikan aku salah satu kartu ATM mu!"

Baru saja Chanyeol pulang bekerja dan masuk ke kamar, tapi ia langsung disambut dengan modus perampokan kekasihnya. Tubuh jangkung itu membatu sejenak sembari terpaku menatap sesosok tubuh mungil yang tertelungkup diatas ranjang dengan laptop yang menyala dihadapannya. Mata sipit itu pun seperti sama sekali tak berselara menatapnya, bola mata indah itu hanya terfokus pada gambar-gambar yang tersuguh di layar. Sebegitu menarikkah isi laptop itu? Baekhyun sudah hafal jam pulang Chanyeol dan siapa lagi yang tinggal di mansion ini selain mereka berdua, jadi tak mungkinlah ada orang yang berani masuk kekamarnya selain Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergerak mendekati ranjang sembari melepas dasi hitamnya. Sayangnya Baekhyun bergerak lebih cepat duduk dan menutup laptopnya. _Aigoo_ … kenapa lelaki itu begitu serampangan dengan barang elektroniknya sendiri. Jika Chanyeol tak salah ingat belum ada satu bulan pria itu ikut berpartisipasi menyumbangkan uangnya untuk membeli laptop yang Baekhyun inginkan. Baekhyun bosan dengan laptop Chanyeol yang isinya monoton dan ia bersikukuh untuk mempunyai laptop sendiri. Baekhyun membeli laptop itu dengan sekitar empat puluh persen gajinya dan sisanya Chanyeol lah yang melunasi. Entah siapa sebenarnya yang berhak memiliki laptop itu jika penyumbang lebih banyak dari pada orang yang ingin memiliki.

Chanyeol mengernyit menyadari bahwa Baekhyun menghindarinya.

"Kenapa laptopnya langsung kau tutup?" Chanyeol mengernyit, duduk di tepi ranjang tepat di sebelah kiri Baekhyun duduk bersila. Lelak mungil itu nyengir menatap polos ke arah Chanyeol sambil memeluk erat laptop putih yang berhias pikachu di belakang layarnya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh gemas melihat polah Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur merapikan poni Baekhyun.

"Mau kau apakan ATM-ku, Baek?"

"Aku ambil uangnya! Hihihi…"

"Iya, tapi kau ingin membeli apa? Aku belikan saja."

"Tidak!"

Bantahan Baekhyun langsung membuat Chanyeol mengernyit curiga.

"Umm… aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan koleksiku, Chan." Merasa sedang tersudut, Baekhyun berpikir ulang untuk mencari alasan.

"Koleksi apa?" nada Chanyeol kembali melembut.

"Ung~ pokoknya koleksi." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk.

"Aigoo… mengapa hari ini kau begitu menggemaskan~"

Untuk menghindari kebiasaan Baekhyun yang suka merayunya dan berakhir kegiatan yang memerlukan tenaga penuh, Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari ranjang melepas jasnya menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Bukannya dia menolak, suka sih suka tapi tadi dikantor banyak permasalah yang melelahkan pikiran serta tenaganya. Dia tidak cukup punya segudang energi cadangan untuk memenuhi keinginan Baekhyun. Mungkin kalau setelah makan malam bisa dipikirkan ulang.

Baekhyun yang tak sadar dengan tingkah Chanyeol hanya meletakkan laptopnya ditempat yang aman dan beranjak dari ranjang, menghampiri Chanyeolnya. Tangannya terulur menggelayut manja di lengan kekar sang kekasih yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih.

"Yeol~" Baekhyun mengedip cantik menatap Chanyeol.

Dengan sekali gerakan Chanyeol langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian. Sedangkan si mungil hanya mengikuti gerakan sambil mengeratkan pelukan dan menghirup kuat aroma maskulin kesukaannya. Tak sampai semenit, Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun lekat. Sedetik kemudian mengecup dahi si mungil.

"Baekhyun-ah, setiap awal bulan aku selalu mengisi rekeningmu. Kau kan juga punya kartu ATM-mu sendiri."

"Eh?" Baekhyun melepas dengan cepat pelukan dan mendongak kaget menatap Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memberikan senyuman lembut.

"Apakah kau tak sadar itu?"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang hanya memantapnya penuh kebingungan.

"Mana mungkin aku tega tidak menafkahi istriku."

Baekhyun langsung mencebikkan bibirnya, kesal dengan panggilan yang Chanyeol berikan. Dilamar saja belum, berani-beraninya memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Augh… hyak!"

Dengan berani-beraninya Chanyeol menarik hidungnya sehingga membuat Baekhyun protes.

"Kau kan tak pernah bilang kalau kau memberikanku uang!"

"Eh, aku kira kau sudah tahu ketika kau mengambil gajimu bulan lalu. Kau tidak pernah mengecek saldomu?"

Melihat Chanyeol yang memberikan pandangan polos tak bersalah, Baekhyun menjadi enggan berdebat lagi.

"Gajiku aku langsung terima, kok. Bos tidak memasukkannya ke rekeningku, makanya aku sama sekali belum mengecek saldoku karena aku tahu ATM-ku tak ada isinya."

"Oh, begitu ya. Maafkan aku."

"Hehehe tak apa… dan _gomawo_ eung~" Baekhyun langsung memberikan aegyo andalannya sebagai ucapan terimakasih. "Umm… berapa yang kau berikan?" mata sipit itu berbinar penuh harapan dia akan mendengar nominal uang yang fantastis dari jawaban Chanyeol.

Masih dengan posisi melekat erat berpelukan, Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi kanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang mempunyai kartu ATM sendiri, tapi buku rekeningnya dibawa Chanyeol karena ia tahu lelaki mungil ini ceroboh dan tak akan ada niatan untuk menabung. Jadinya tak mengherankan jika si mungil tak tahu menahu tentang uangnya sendiri.

"Kalau tak salah ingat waktu pertama aku membuatkanmu rekening, aku juga mengisikan uang lima juta dan selama dua bulan ini, di setiap awal bulan aku mengirimkan satu juta. Apakah itu kurang?"

Chanyeol mengernyit melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak berubah. Apakah ada yang salah? Kalau uang itu kurang pun, dengan senang hati Chanyeol akan melipat gandakan kirimannya.

Dengan semangat Baekhyun langsung mengelurkan tangannya melingkari leher Chanyeol dan tubuhnya sedikit melompat, melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggul Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang terkejut, langsung menopang berat tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang digendongnya.

Cup!

Cup!

Cup!

Cup!

Berkali-kali Baekhyun menciumi wajah kekasihnya dengan brutal. Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan dahi dan menutup matanya menerima serangan Baekhyun. Sifat anak ini benar-benar tak bisa ditebak.

"Sudah, Baek. Hentikan." Chanyeol merasa kegelian, sedangkan ia juga harus menahan Baekhyun yang ia gendong. Jika Baekhyun terus menerus menciumnya seperti ini, bisa-bisa mereka akan jatuh.

"Eh? Chanyeol tak suka?" Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya, menatap curiga kearah Chanyeol. Bibirnya mengerucut mendengar Chanyeol menolaknya secara tidak langsung. Ia kan hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Kenapa Chanyeol sangat tidak romantis? Seharusnya dia juga membalas ciumannya, lebih parah dari yang ia berikan pun Baekhyun tak akan menolak.

"Bukan begitu, Baekhyunnie. Aku suka tapi aku lapar…" Chanyeol bergerak menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendonganya. "… Adakah orang yang berbaik hati membantuku di dapur?"

"Ehhh… bukan aku! Aku bukan orang baik." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah mengejek dan dengan santai berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol, menghampiri laptopnya serta membawa laptop pikachu itu ke sofa dekat jendela. "… Aku masih lelah. Kau sih enak kerjanya hanya duduk. Sedangkan aku selalu berjalan kemari berkeliling café mengantarkan pesanan pelangkan. Kau saja yang masak."

Lihat.

Sifat Baekhyun yang tak bisa ditebak. Baru saja dia bergelayut manja dan sekarang kembali dengan sikap acuhnya. Dia hanya menggeleng kelapa dan terkekeh.

Tak tahukah Baekhyun jika Chanyeol juga lelah?

Tapi Chanyeol tak menganggap itu sebagai masalah yang besar. Baekhyun memang tidak pandai memasak dan selalu menolak ketika Chanyeol menawarinya membantu belajar memasak. Lagi pula memang sejak dini dia memang bisa melakukan segala hal. Mungkin lain kali, Baekhyun pasti akan bersedia memasak untuknya. Membayangkan itu membuat khayalan Chanyeol terbang tinggi, terbayang sebuah keluarga yang harmonis kelak.

"Yeol? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tak jadi memasak?" Baekhyun mengernyit memandang Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya terkekeh seperti orang gila. "Delivery saja, aku tak keberatan."

"Eh. . . tidak, Baek. Aku akan memasak saja. Makanan di luar itu belum tentu sehat. Tunggu ya."

Chanyeol berlalu menutup pintu dengan tergesa. Sebenarnya pria itu malu ketahuan melamun.

"Cih, dasar. Memang kau juga tak lelah?"

Baekhyun bergumam ketika Chanyeol sudah menutup pintu. Ia tahu Chanyeol lelah dan ia berusaha cuek, makanya ia menyarankan delevery walau memang Chanyeol tak suka itu dengan alasan yang tadi.

.

oOo

.

"Baekhyun-ah, apakah kau tak mau mengunjungi orang tuamu?"

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya sendiri terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. Dia meletakkan kembali sendok ke piring dan tak berniat memakan makannannya yang hanya kurang sesodok itu. Nafsunya hilang. Apa-apaan Chanyeol menanyakan hal yang dapat merusak moodnya.

Menyadari keheningan dan Baekhyun yang menunduk, Chanyeol mendesah merutuki dirinya. Dia pikir waktu dua bulan ini sudah sedikit melunakkan hati Baekhyun. Dia merasa sedikit menyesali pertanyaannya. Mungkin Baekhyun memang membutuhkan sedikit waktu lagi.

"Abaikan saja pertanyaanku, Baek. Aku minta maaf."

Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dari kursi, memutari meja dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang berseberangan meja dengannya. Di berjongkok dengan lutut kirinya menyentuh lantai menyangga berat badannya, tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh dagu Baekhyun. Ia ingin memastikan ekspresi Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkejut milihat mata sipit Baekhyun yang kini berkaca-kaca.

Pria jenjang itu langsung berdiri dan mengangkat Baekhyun. Kini gantian Chanyeol yang duduk dikursi dengan Baekhyun yang berada dipangkuannya. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya merengkuh tubuh si mungil dengan erat. Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol dengan menyembungikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Tempat ternyaman ketika ia butuh sandaran setelah dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah. Aku menyesal." Chanyeol tersenyum pilu dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun penuh kasih.

"T-tidak…" Baekhyun sedikit terisak. "… sebenarnya a-aku ingin, t-tapi berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi Chanyeolie."

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan muda. Aduh!"

Tanpa diduga Baekhyun menggigit leher Chanyeol. Si mungil langsung melepaskan pelukan dan menatap marah orang yang memangkunya. Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawanya. Melihat Baekhyun yang memasang ekspresi marah dengan mata berkaca-kaca itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau kan sudah ku pecat! Hentikan panggi-"

Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chanyeol langsung mengecup bibir Baekhyun cepat dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu lagi. Lebih erat dari pada yang tadi. Tak tahukan Baekhyun panggilan tadi hanya untuk menggodanya? Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Baek. Bagaimana ini?" lirihan Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun dan ini membuat si mungil menggelinjang. Jika titik sentitif Baekhyun sudah diserang seperti ini, lelaki mungil itu langsung tak berdaya dan tak akan menolak. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengalungkan tangannya keleher Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol bergulir manatap sekeliling meja dan kini tertuju pada piring Baekhyun. Masih ada sesendok lagi nasi yang belum Baekhyun habiskan.

"Baek, makananmu tinggal sesuap lagi. Habiskan, ya?" Suara lembut Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun akan buaian diawal.

Baekhyun merenganggkan pelukan dan menatap lekat mata bulat kekasihnya. Chanyeol sungguh pintar. Pintar merusak suasana.

"Suapi~"

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh dan mengulurkan tangan meraih sendok.

"Buka mulutmu, sayang."

Tak bisa dipungkiri jantung Baekhyun berdebar-debar mendengar panggilan itu. Dengan malu-malu ia membuka mulutnya dan melahap makanan itu dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol.

"Pintar!" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk rambut belakang kepala Baekhyun, " _Jja_! Sekarang waktunya kita ke kamar."

Seperti tak ada beban, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun. Bahkan ia tak kelelahan melewati puluhan anak tangga. Tenaganya sudah terisi penuh dan sekarang sudah siap memuaskan kekasihnya.

"Baek, bukakan pintunya."

Chanyeol yang menggendong Baekhyun kesulitan untuk meraih handle pintu.

Duk!

Tanpa diduga, Baekhyun malah turun dari gendongan Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu membuka handle pintu dan langsung menarik dengan semangat lengan Chanyeol. Dengan kekuatan yang di miliki si mungil, dia mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu ke ranjang.

"Yeol, aku yang diatas ya~" goda Baekhyun mengerlingkan mata.

Chanyeol berdecak kagum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia membenarkan posisi duduk selonjornya. Pria berkemeja putih itu tidak tiduran tapi meletakkan bantal di balik punggungnya yang bersandar pada head-board ranjang. Mana mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun bergerak sedangkan dia enak-enakan tiduran. Itu kurang menantang.

Di ujung ranjang, Baekhyun dengan ekspresi masih menggoda menggigit bawah bibirnya dan melepaskan kaosnya perlahan.

"Perlu bantuan, Baek?" Chanyeol yang tak sabar hanya melihat polah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala imut.

" _Aniya_ ~ aku bisa sendiri… ataukah pakaianmu ingin aku bukakan sekalian?" Baekhyun yang sudah topless, merangkak dari tepi ranjang menuju arah Chanyeol. Dia merangkak melewati kaki jenjang Chanyeol yang sengaja diluruskan, otomatis kaki Baekhyun terbuka menyesuaikan posisi.

"Aku bukakan, ya?" Baekhyun yang sudah tiba di hadapan Chanyeol dan duduk di pahanya. Tangannya terulur melepas setiap kancing kemeja.

Chanyeol berusaha tenang. Dia tak mau kelepasan. Melihat Baekhyun yang dibuatnya menangis tadi sedikit menepis egonya. Baekhyunnya masih rapuh. Baekhyunnya masih butuh dan ingin dilindungi. Chanyeol hanya harus berusaha memberi kanyamanan dan perlindungan.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya terulur merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Lepaskaaan~ kau mengganggu kuuu~" rengekan Baekhyun menyadakan Chanyeol.

"Eh?" Chanyeol melepas pelukan dan menatap Baekhyun bingung. Si lelaki mungil itu malah mengerucutkan bibir dan berdiri dihadapannya.

Sret!

Chanyeol kembali terkejut. Dengan sekali tarikan Baekhyu melepaskan celana pendeknya sekaligus celana dalamnya dalam. Dengan posisi yang masih bersandar pada head-board ranjang, pemandangan dihadapannya adalah pisang mungil kebanggaan Baekhyun karena warnanya yang cantik.

"B-baek…" Chanyeol tergagap.

Sedangkan sepelaku terkekeh dan kembali menempatkan pantat polosnya di paha Chanyeol –lagi.

"Celanamu tak usah dilepas saja. Kemejamu biarkan begitu-hanya kancing yang terbuka. Ini terlihat lebih sexy~ apalagi dengan tubuhmu yang akan berkeringat hehehe… sebentar lagi~ akhhh"

Baekhyun mendesah bagitu Chanyeol mencupit nipple-nya. "Kau sangat menggemaskan." Dengan rakus Chanyeol langsung melahap bibir pinkish-redish sosok dihadapannya. Sosok itu hanya mendesah merasakan bernafsunya Chanyeol, tapi dengan cepat dia malah menggigit bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai lupa diri.

"Augh.. Baek!"

"Y-yeol… kan aku yang diatas. Kalau tadi diteruskan, aku bisa kalah." Baekhyun tahu jika mengganggu Chanyeol saat dalam mode menyerangnya, pria itu langsung marah. Makanya dia tak berani menatap mata tajam sang kekasih, tapi jari lentiknya malah bermain melingkar nipple Chanyeol.

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar dan tentu saja itu berasal dari Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku Baek… aku sudah tak tahan. Kau sangat menggiurkan." Dengan lembut Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun agar si mungil menatapnya dan memberi kecupan singkat. "Ayo cepat lakukanlah… tidakkah kau rasakan celanaku semakin ketat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dengan tawa sumringah melepas kancing dan menyurunkan zipper celana kain Chanyeol. Dari ujung celana dalam Chanyeol yang berwarna abu, udah terlihat kejantanan Chanyeol yang sedikit mencuat du ujung celana dalamnya. Berusaha sedikit menggoda, bukannya ia langsung mengeluarkan kejantanan Chanyeol seluruhnya, Baekhyun malah mencolek-colek ujung kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah keras dan sedikit lembab.

"Byun Baekhyun… arghhh" terdengar sedikit nada ancaman dari suara Chanyeol memanggilnya. Si mungil hanya kembali terkekeh menghentikan colekannya dan langsung menarik kejantanan Chanyeol keluar dari sarangnya.

"Shhh.. pelan-pelan, Baek." Desis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang memang merasa sedikit bersalah langsung mengecup bibir Chanyeol dan tak lupa kembali lagi kepada santapannya.

"Arghh… iya, Baek. Pelan-pelan saja… ahhhh."

"Uughhh.. ahhh.."

Tak mau pasif, tangan Chanyeol terulur menuju pantat Bakehyun yang menungging dan dengan jarinya, ia mencoba masuk lubang Baekhyun. Itu lah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun juga ikut mendesah.

Chanyeol terus mendesah menikmati kuluman dari Baekhyun. Kekasihnya itu memang pintar dalam hal mengoral, tak usah diragukan. Tapi, desahannya langsung tertahan saat Baekhyun menghentikan kulumannya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya. Si mungil malah bergerak menjauh dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku sudah tak tahan, Yeol. Langsung ke inti, ya?"

Ternyata Baekhyun mengambil lube yang tersimpan rapi di laci nakas samping ranjang. Chanyeol lansung meraih lube itu dan melumuri kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri kokoh.

"Yeol~ lubangku juga~" dengan polosnya Baekhyun menungging menghadapkan pantatnya kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol kesulitan menelan air liurnya karana menyaksikkan pemandangan yang fantastis ini. Pria itu langsung melumuri telunjuk dan jari tenganya dengan lub dan bersiap menusukkannya kelubang Baekhyun. Diawali dengan kelembutan, Chanyeol memasukkan terunjuknya terlebih dulu dan mengoles lub disekitar lubang Baekhyun.

"Ahhh… Yeol~ lebih dalam hhh"

Plak!

"Dasar lubang nakal."

"Yeol!" Baekhyun langsung berteriak merasakan tamparan Chanyeol di pantatnya. Dia tak marah. Dia menikmati itu, dia hanya frustasi keinginan berlebihannya.

"Baiklah, Baek."

Chanyeol langsung memasukkan kedua jarinya dan bergerak zig zag di dalam.

"Ahhh… Akhh! Ahhh…"

Mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang semakin brutal, ia lupa dengan kejantanannya sendiri yang berkilau karena lub kini mengeluarkan sedikit cairan diujungnya. "Baek, cepat keinti saja."

"Ummm.." Baekhyun bergerak lemas menahan hasrat ingin dipuaskan.

Baekhyun kembali melebarkan kakinya masuk kedalam pangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol sebagai topangan dan lutut untuk menahan berat badannya. Dia menurunkan tubuh rampingnya sedikit demi sedikit menghindari rasa sakit yang akan dia rasakan. Melihat ada beberapa tetes lub yang menetes semakin membuat terlihat panas.

Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun, membantu Baekhyun memasukkan kejantanannya yang kokoh ke dalam lubang hangat Baekhyun.

"Ughhh…ahhh"

Merka sama-sama mendesah ketika kejantanan dan lubang itu bersatu. Chanyeol yang merasa begitu erat dan hangat lubang Baekhyun menyelimuti kejantanannya. Baekhyun yang sedikit meringis merasakan penuh kejantanan Chanyeol di lubangnya. Meraka menyamankan diri selama beberapa detik dan langsung mendesah kembali saat gerakan gesekan tercipta.

"Aghhhh…"

Baekhyun mendesah lebih keras merasakan lidah kasar Chanyeol membelai putingnya. Perasaan nikmat ini sangat menggairahkan.

"Yeolhh akuuhh…"

"Belum, Baek."

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua mendesah nikmat bersahutab. Ketika Baekhyun merasa akan mendekati puncaknya tapi Chanyeol dengan kejam menutupi lubang kejantannannya.

"Yeol!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi.

Pria itu bergarak merubah posisi bercinta mereka tanpa melepas tautan. Dia membalik tubuh Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun kini berada di bawah kukungannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Baek."

Chanyeol dengan cepat menumbuk lubang Baekhyun mencari titik kepuasannya lebih intensif. Selang beberapa menit mereka berdua menguluarkan semen mereka masing-masing dan mendesah puas.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memejamkan mata meresapi kenikmatan yang berhasil mereka raih. Tanganya bergerak merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang kusut.

Beberapa kecupan Baekhyun terima membuat lelaki mungil itu membuka mata. Pemandangan yang tersuguh adalah seorang sosok pria yang tersenyum lembut yang sedang mengelus-elus lembut dahinya. Pria yang ia cintai. Senyuman cantik balasan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun merentangkan tangan dan memeluk pria terkasihnya. Hidup terasa lengkap dan ia ingin momen seperti ini tak akan hilang.

"Kau sudah leah, Baek?" suara lembut Chanyeol menggelitik telinganya. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Tentu saja belum." Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Mau lagi?"

"Boleh!" Baekhyun begitu bersemangat merasa akan mendapatkan kenikmatanan yang lain.

Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun sedangkan tangannya bergerak memasukkan kejantanannya kelubang dambaannya dan desahan kembali memenuhi seisi kamar.

.

oOo

.

Ketika membuka mata, pandangan pertama yang berada dihadapannya adalah sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang sedang mengancingkan lengan kanan kemeja putihnya. Pria itu ngambil jas abunya dari gantungan. Ia menerentangkan tangan dan memakainya perlahan agar tak kusut.

Baekhyun yang tengkurap menghadap kesamping, diam menyaksikkan dengan tenang pemandangan itu. Chanyeolnya sungguh mempesona. Sosok itu bagaikan seorang vampir yang begitu tampan dan penuh kharisma. Membayangkannya saja Baekhyun langsung mendesah.

"Baek, kau sudah bangun?"

Merasa mendengar suara desahan, Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang belum bergerak. Hanya pandangan mata si mungil itulah yang terus melihat lekat kearanya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ranjang dan duduk di tepi. Telapak tangannya terulur menyentuh kepala Baekhyun.

"Mandilah. Satu jam lagi kamu harus di café kan? Aku akan mengantarmu. Aku menunggu mu dibawah dan kita ma-"

"Kau belum berangkat?"

Baekhyun langsung terduduk saat matanya bergulir melihat jam di dinding. Sekarng sudah pukul delapan, biasanya Chanyeol berangkat pukul tujuh dan dia kan berangkat ke café sendiri. Menikmati keramaian kota yang bisa merefresh pikirannya.

Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan membelai pipi itu lembut.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mengantarmu."

"Ehhh.. kau tak terlambat?"

"Aku sedang berusaha memanjakanmu, Baek. Mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha lebih menjagamu." Kukuh Chanyeol. Pria itu sangat ini meluangkan waktunya untuk kekasihnya. Ia dirumah hanya dari jam empat sore sampai jam tujuh pagi. Keputusannya membatalkan menyerahkan perusahaannya, kini malah perusahaanya berkembang pesat dan membuat Chanyeol sibuk mengurusi berbagai hal. Dia ingin berada disisi Baekhyun untuk berusaha sedikit demi sedikit membuka hati Baekhyun agar menemui keluarganya.

Dilihatnya Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, kentara sedang berpikir. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari jika Baekhyun berpikir keras. Lelaki mungil itu bergelut dalam pikirannya. Jika Chanyeol terus disisinya, bagaimana bisa ia bebas memilih dan memesan barang dambaannya. Padahal sebenarnya hari ini dia sedang libur. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol jarang mengunjungi café. Jadi kemungkinan besar hal ini tak akan diketahui kekasihnya. Setelah tahu di rekeningnya terdapat berjuta-juta uang, dia mengirim pesan kepada bosnya yang baik hati agar hari ini diliburkan. Dia sangat gatal membeli barang dambaannya.

"Ck… tak usah, Yeol. Kau duluan saja."

"Eh?"

"Iya! Kau hari ini berangkat saja dulu sanaaa."

Baekhyun mendorong paksa Chanyeol keluar kamar. Tak lupa Baekhyun turut menyeret selimut untuk menutupi tuuh polosnya. Bahkan dengan tubuh mungilnya dia berhasil mendorong Chanyeol hingga pintu utama mansion. Baekhyun bersandar pada pintu dan menyaksikkan Chanyeol masuk ke mobilnya.

"Baiklah Baek, aku berangkat. Cepat mandilah!"

Cup

Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mencium kening kekasihnya.

"Iya!"

Setelah melihat mobil hitam Chanyeol melaju meninggalkan mansion, seringai Baekhyun terkembang.

.

.

oOo

 **TBC**

oOo

.

.

Terimakasih atas saran dan dukungannya^^

 **Kartika422 - Liex - CBHH - SHINeexo - biezzle - cfblhs - septianaditya1997 - laraswu89 - temperasakimchi - narsih556 - neapolitana - firdazzy - nev - vitangeflower - bijin YJS - BigSehun'sjunior - RDRD ChanBaek - Cho Hyunjo - ade park - winter park chanchan – cuculuhaen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note:**

Sekedar penjelasan, ff sequel 1 dan 2 ini adalah buatanku, bukan remake. Makanya agak absurd xD

Maafkan aku dengan karakter Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jadi seperti iniiii *tutup mata*

Semoga kalian puas dengan adegan enceh-nya lol

Sampai ketemu di next Chapter ya~

Aku menanti review kalian agar semakin cepet chap selanjutnya :*


	7. Something New In My Life 3:

**Something New In My Life**

.

.

-oOo-

 **CHANBAEK**

 **BL**

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Terlihat sosok pria dewasa berpakaian kemeja putih dengan celana kain hitam pas kaki jenjangnya terbalut apik. Kulit pucatnya tak terpengaruh oleh redupnya cahaya dalam gudang tempat ia berada. Tangannya sibuk mencatat dan menilik barang-barang yang tertata pada rak dihadapannya. Pandangan matanya selalu bergerak dengan arah yang sama, antara rak dan beberapa lembar kertas yang ia bawa. Dia mencocokan satu demi satu barang disana dengan angka yang tertera pada deretan tabel yang tercetak di kertas.

Brak!

"Sehun hyung!"

Konsentrasinya langsung terpecah mendengar seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar dan memanggil namanya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah sosok yang baru datang tersebut sembari jari telunjuk kanannya membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

Pria yang bernama Sehun itu tak merubah ekspresi menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat ngos-ngosan dihadapannya.

"Selamat padi, Baek. Kau sepertinya sudah sangat sehat?"

Mendengar pertanyaan bosnya, ekspresi Baekhyun langsung menegang dan mencoba membuang pandangan ke jajaran rak yang berisi beraneka kopi racikan serta bahan kue untuk mencari alasan. Bodohnya dia yang baru teringat jika kemarin dia bolos bekerja dengan alasan sakit dan mengapa langsung berlarian membuang tenaga. Dasar Baekhyun bodoh!

"Anu… hyung."

"Iya?" Sehun mengernyit melihat Baekhyun yang gugup.

"Apakah Luhan hyung nanti akan berkunjung?"

"Eh?"

Sehun tahu jika lelaki di depannya ini memang mempunyai kepribadian yang sangat unik dan sulit tertebak. Tapi ia tak tahu jika Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian agar tidak membahas topik tentang kesehatannya dan berusaha merubah topik yang sangat melenceng.

Sehun adalah pemilik café tempat dimana Baekhyun bekerja selama hampir dua bulan ini. Pria dewasa yang berumur kurang lebih sama dengan Chanyeol berkepribadian tak jauh pula dengan Chanyeol. Sempat terpikir oleh Baekhyun jika Chanyeol dan Sehun itu saudara jauh karena kepribadiannya yang sebelas dua belas, kebribadian elegan, dewasa dan dapat diandalkan. Tak pernah Baekhyun pungkiri, ia terpesona pada bosnya saat pertama berjumpa. Chanyeol pun sadar akan hal itu dan berakhir Baekhyun mendapat 'hadiah' yang menggairahkan di malam hari. Karena Baekhyun memang jahil dan suka dengan 'hadiah'nya maka ia sering menggoda –memansasi- Chanyeol dengan alasan itu. Walaupun Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun tak sungguh-sungguh menggoda bosnya. Memang dasarnya Chanyeol suka memberi 'hadiah' dan Baekhyun suka menerima 'hadiah'.

Kembali kepermasalahn Baekhyun yang mencari Luhan, itu sebenarnya adalah tujuan Baekhyun mencari Sehun hari ini, bukan sekedar mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hmm… ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada Luhan hyung, hyung. Apakah dia nanti siang datang ke café?" melihat Sehun yang bingung dengan pertanyaan yang ia berikan dengan otomatis Baekhyun memperjelas maksud pertanyaannya.

"Hmm.. Aku juga tak tahu pasti dia datang ke café atau tidak, Baek. Mood-nya sering berubah-ubah. Mungkin jika Haowen tak rewel, Luhan akan datang."

"Ohh…" Baekhyun menghela napas lemas.

"Mengapa kau tak telepon dia saja?"

Baekhyun masih menunduk kan kepala, menjawab lemas pertanyaan Sehun. Luhan memang beberapa kali datang ke café tapi tak ada kesempatan untuk berbincang akrab, hanya sekedar sapa menyapa. Luhan seperti magnet yang tak pernah Luhan sadari sendiri jika orang-orang disekitarnya ingin akrab dengannya. Jadilah beberapa hari lalu mereka berkenalan dan berbincang hingga topik yang privasi. Seiring waktu berlalu, mereka berdua cocok bersahabat. "Jika aku tahu nomor ponselnya, aku tak akan mencarinya, hyung. Karena kemarin keasyikan bercerita dengan Luhan hyung, aku hanya sempat mencatat alamat apartemen Luhan hyung dan lupa menyanyakan nomor ponselnya."

"Mengapa kau tak bertanya padaku?"

"Eh?!"

Lelaki mungil itu sepertinya lupa jika orang yang diajaknya berbicara dari tadi adalah suami orang yang ia cari. Mengapa otaknya begitu bodoh? Byun Baekhyun bodoh! Untuk apa ia susah-susah mencari Luhan! Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala dengan mata berbinar-binar. Jemari tangannya terkepal erat bersemangat.

Sehun menahan kekehan melihat raut Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan. Tangan Sehun terulur menepuk kepala Baekhyun. Pantas saja Chanyeol betah dengan pegawainya ini, "Aku akan memberi nomornya jika kau beri aku alasan mengapa kau mencari istriku dan… untuk apa kau mencatat alamat rumahku?"

Glek!

Mata sipit berbinarnya langsung berubah menjadi tatapan horor. Sepertinya bosnya ini tak tahu arti makna rahasia.

.

oOo

.

Disebuah ruangan berpencahayaan terang, sesosok pria bersurai hitam pendek gelap dengan pakaian formal rapi membalut tubuh atletisnya, ia –Chanyeol- menatap sebuah bingkai foto sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan seorang bocah lelaki dengan senyum lembutnya berdiri diapit kedua orang tuanya yang duduk dikursi singgasana mereka.

Di ruangan kantor pribadinya ini sangat monoton, tak foto sama sekali kecuali foto yang sedang ia pandang sekarang. Potret keluarga itu bukanlah anggota keluarganya, tapi ia menyayangi orang yang berada di potret itu sebanding dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Potret keluarga Byun terbingkai apik di sebuah frame warna emas dengan ukuran A5 terpajang tepat di samping dual monitor diatas meja kerja Chanyeol. Mantan Butler itu masih menyayangkan Baekhyun tak kunjung merubah keinginannya untuk bertemu orang tuanya sendiri. Sebenarnya bukan salah orang tua Baekhyun jika paman Baekhyun bertindak tak manusiai. Baekhyun dititipkan kepada pamannya karena orang tua Baekhyun tahu jika pamannya sukses mau menampung Baekhyun hingga orang tua Baekhyun kembali mapan. Tapi, siapa kira paman Baekhyun sukses karena bisnis gelap dan berkhir dengan Baekhyun dipaksa mencuri. Chanyeol paham sebenarnya Baekhyun juga ingin bertemu, sayangnya perasaan rendah diri lebih kental dibenak Baekhyun daripada rasa rindu itu. Rendah diri meresa dirinya kotor pernah tercebur kedalam gelapnya dunia dan terseret pada jalanan yang asing.

Chanyeol harus segera bertindak namun ia bingung bagaimana caranya. Ia tak mungkin memaksa Baekhyun pergi ke Bucheon untuk sekedar modus wisata. Baekhyun cerdik, walau terkadang bodoh disaat yang bersamaan. Ia takut Baekhyun pergi lagi dari sisinya.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ia terkekeh mengingat tingkah Baekhyun tadi pagi. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat ia tersenyum bahagia dan melupakan emosi serta rasa penat di dalam pikiran setelah leleh bekerja menguras pikiran di kantor.

Kemarin anak itu enggan ia antar ke café, tapi tadi pagi dengan semangatnya menggelayut manja memaksa diantar ke café. Bahkan tak disangka-sangka Baekhyun membantunya membuat pancake untuk sarapan, walau hanya membantu menuang madu. Tapi Chanyeol sangat senang Baekhyun sudah mulai mau menginjak dapur. Rasanya Chanyeol tak sabar jam berputar lebih cepat empat jam agar bisa menjemput Baekhyun dari café dan pulang bersama. Mungkin setelah sampai dirumah, mandi bersama dengan aroma terapi sangat menyenangkan. Tak lupa dengan kegiatan tambahan sebelum atau sesudahnya.

Semua perkerjaan sudah ia selesaikan dan ia sama sekali tak ada kerjaan yang lain. Kakinya gatal ini berkunjung ke café tempat Baekhyun bekerja, tapi jam pulang kantor masih lama. Walaupun Chanyeol seorang pimpinan, ia tak pernah sekalipun pulang lebih awal jika tak ada hal yang penting. Penting disini, erat kaitannya dengan Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun tak menelponnya, berarti anak itu baik-baik saja dan Chanyeol bisa bernapas lega.

 _Ah..!_

Chanyeol mengingat sesuatu. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetik sebuah pesan

* * *

 _To: O.S_

 _Apakah dia baik-baik saja?_

* * *

 _From: O.S_

 _Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, dia hanya terlalu bersemangat hari ini. Selebihnya dia baik-baik saja._

 _Ngomong-ngomong dia memesan suatu barang secara online dan menitipkannya kepada istriku. Aku tak tahu barang apa yang dia pesan, tapi aku akan berusaha mencari tahu._

* * *

 _To: O.S_

 _Tak usah memaksanya berbicara. Aku akan bertanya sendiri padanya nanti._

 _Terima kasih atas infonya._

* * *

 _From: O.S_

 _Ya._

* * *

Sudah jelas jika yang dimaksud 'dia' disini adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkirim pesan pada bosnya Baekhyun, Oh Sehun. Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya dan langsung memijit pelan pelipisnya.

 _Kali ini apa lagi ulahnya?_

 _Mengapa memesan barang harus ia titipkan kepada Luhan?_

 _Apakah dia lupa alamat rumahnya sendiri?_

Segala jenis pertanyaan berputar dalam otak Chanyeol.

Terimaksih untuk Sehun atas semua infonya. Bisa dibilang Sehun adalah mata-mata –tak resmi- Chanyeol. Tebakan –sindiran- Baekhyun dulu tentang kerjasama dengan pemilik café tempat Baekhyun bekerja memang benar adanya. Café itu adalah tempat langganan Chanyeol untuk memesan kopi jauh sebelum Baekhyun bekerja disana. Entah ada angin apa pada saat itu Chanyeol mampir dan tergerak ingin menyalurkan idenya. Karena Chanyeol dan Sehun cocok dan sepemikiran, jadilah café tersebut maju pesat seperti sekarang. Bahkan mereka sudah membuka cabang di kawasan lain. Maka dari itu, ketika Baekhyun ingin bekerja, Chanyeol langsung menyarankan untuk melamar pekerjaan di café Sehun walaupun café itu tidak sedang tidak membutuhkan pegawai.

Saat Baekhyun sedang senang-senangnya bermain laptop mencari lowongan secara online, beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol bergegas menghubungi Sehun. Dia menyuruh Sehun membuat iklan lowongan di situs tertentu dan Chanyeol disini menyarankan Baekhyun untuk membuka situs tersebut. Tidak sulit untuk Chanyeol untuk melakukan hal itu dan berakhirlah Baekhyun diterima di café Sehun dengan mudahnya dan karena Baekhyun bekerja di café kenalannya, ia tak susah payah mengawasi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tahu jika kemarin Baekhyun tidak berangkat kerja, tapi selama dia berada dirumah dan dalam keadaan yang bisa dikatakan baik, Chanyeol tak bertindak lebih jauh apalagi mencurigainya secara berlebih. Baekhyun terlalu sensitif, salah bergerak sedikit semua bisa kacau. Chanyeol memutar otaknya, berpikir keras apa yang Baekhyun rencanakan kali ini.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Ketika pintu ruangannya diketuk, Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak pikirannya tentang Baekhyun dan memfokuskan diri dalam bekerja.

"Masuk!"

Terlihat sesosok wanita anggun dengan setelan kemeja berwarna cream dan rok pensil cokelat gelap setengah paha perlahan membuka pintu dan melangkah maju menghadap meja Chanyeol dengan membawa map kuning di lengannya. Ia sedikit membungkung mengucap salam, menyampirkan rambut hitam terurainya di belakang telinga kanannya dan tersenyum manis.

" _Sajangnim_ , saya mengingatkan… setengah jam lagi ada rapat dengan Tuan Kim, dan ini berkas yang anda minta." Seohyun -sekretaris Chanyeol- mengulurkan map yang ia bawa ke atas meja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap sang sekretaris tanpa ekspresi tertentu, tangannya bergerak mengambil map kuning dan sesaat pandangannya kembali terpusat pada sang sekretaris. "Baik, terima kasih. Apakah setelah rapat ada jadwal yang lain?"

"Rapat dengan Tuan Kim adalah agenda terakhir anda hari ini, _Sajangnim_."

"Oh, begitu. Kembalilah bekerja, setelah rapat aku akan langsung pulang." Chanyeol membuka map yang di bawa Seohyun dan mengeceknya dengan seksama, tapi pandangannya teralih melihat sekretarisnya belum beranjak dari hadapannya. "Ada hal yang lain?" dahi Chanyeol berkerut.

"Maaf, _Sajangnim_. Apakah saya ikut menghadiri rapat tersebut?"

Chanyeol makin mengernyit melihat ekspresi sekretarisnya yang nampak berharap agar dirinya diajak mengikuti rapat. Ia kembali teringat ketika minggu lalu Kim Jongin datang ke kantornya, sekretarisnya itu begitu berharap agar diperhatikan oleh Jongin. Chanyeol menghela napas sejenak. Sepertinya benar kata Baekhyun, sekretarisnya memang gemar mencari kenalan untuk masa depan. Sempat Chanyeol tampik pendapat Baekhyun karena kerja Seohyun yang selalu memuaskan dan berakhir dengan jambakan berkala dari anak itu. Itu akibat dari Chanyeol salah memilih kata 'memuaskan' dan Baekhyun yang terlalu berpikir negatif. Chanyeol sadar walau dia kurang perhatian dengan keadaan sekitar kecuali menyangkut –mantan- Tuan mudanya dan setelah itu Chanyeol berusaha memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Tidak, aku akan menemui Jongin sendirian. Oh, ya… aku teringat sesuatu. Tolong hubungi Shim Jaewon dan buatkan janji pertemuanku dengannya minggu besok."

"Baik, _Sajangnim_. Akan saya laksankan." Seohyun tersenyum paksa mendengar jawaban atasannya. Gagal sudah rencananya numpang pulang gratis diantas atasan tampan.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi. Aku juga akan bersiap untuk rapat."

"Baik, _Sajangnim_. Saya permisi." Tak lupa sekeretaris itu membungkuk dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sang atasan dengan sedikit kibasan rambut hitam panjang bergelombangnya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela napas. Sebenarnya kehidupan perkantoran tidak terlalu menarik minat Chanyeol. Makanya dia dulu berniat menyerahkan perusahaan ini ketangan orang lain yang bersedia mengerjakan semua tugas langsung dikantor sedangakn ia hanya mengamati perkembangannya saja. Tapi karena keinginan Baekhyun yang menentang keras Chanyeol mengundurkan diri, ia mengurungkannya. Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, berusaha agar mengurangi pusing yang ia rasakan.

Sempat terbersit dalam benaknya, ia ingin seorang darah dagingnya sendiri yang mewarisi perusahaan Byun ini, tapi…

Chanyeol kembali menghela napas dan kembali memijat pelipisnya.

.

oOo

.

"Baek, antar ini ke meja nomor enam!" Kyungsoo –salah satu pegawai café- yang sudah selesai menyelesaikan paket pesanan pelanggan, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Kyungsoo mengeryit melihat Baekhyun yang tak menanggapi perkataannya. Lelaki dihadapannya itu menyangga kepala menyandar telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada meja di seberang Kyungsoo, tatapan Baekhyun selalu menuju kearah pintu masuk café.

"Hei, Baek!" Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang mudah sekali terpancing emosi dan sekarang Baekhyun akan menjadi korban pertamanya hari ini. Tangan Kyungsoo terulur menuju lengan Baekhyun yang paling dekat untuk ia gapai dan-

"Aduh!"

Kyungsoo berhasil mendapat perhatian Baekhyun dengan mencubit lengannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" berang Baekhyun sembari mengelus lengannya yang terasa nyeri. Jangan meremehkan tenaga Do Kyungsoo walau badannya lebih mungil daripada dirimu.

Kyungsoo tak menanggapi gerutuan Baekhyun, ia tersenyum polos dan berkata, "Cepat antarkan ini ke meja nomor enam se-ka-rang!"

Baekhyun berjengit merasakan aura horor di hadapannya, tanpa membalas lagi ucapan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun bergerak cepat meraih nampan dan berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo dan tak lupa memasang ekspresi ramah kepada pengunjung.

Karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua sore, keadaan café lumayan sepi karena jam makan siang sudah berlalu. Pesanan yang diantarkan Baekhyun tadi adalah pesanan terakhir yang harus ia buat saat ini karena belum ada pelanggan yang datang lagi. Kyungsoo hanya memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihat Baekhyun yang dipaksa ber-selca dengan pelanggan. Setelah selesai satu foto mereka dapat, Baekhyun berjalan kembali kearahnya setelah selesai dengan tugasnya.

Baekhyun meletakkan nampan di atas meja dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara, tapi untungnya tak terdengar sampai telinga pelanggan yang tengah menikmati makanan dan kopinya.

"Kau dendam denganku?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun polos dengan mata burung hantunya, jika Baekhyun sering dipuji cantik dengan rambut cokelatnya, Kyungsoo sering dipuji manis oleh pengunjung. Para pengunjung sangat gemas dengan tatapan polos Kyungsoo, tapi yang lebih mereka kagumi adalah semua kue yang Kyungsoo buat.

"Lenganku masih terasa sakit, Kyung!"

"Habisnya kau mengabaikanku." Bibir tebal Kyungsoo berkerut kedepan.

"Tapi kau kan bisa menepuk bahuku saja! Tak usah kau cubit juga!"

"Aku kesal kau abaikan!"

"Kau itu harus menjaga emosimu!"

"Mengapa kau mengguruiku!"

"Karena aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Umur kita hanya beda se-"

"Ehem!"

Perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti mendengar ada suara yang menginteruspsi. Awalnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan emosi dengan orang itu, tapi tak disangka orang yang menginterupsi mereka adalah bosnya sendiri. Detik itu juga mereka langsung melunturkan ekspresi mereka yang marah menjadi ekspresi senyum secerah matahari siang.

"Eh, Sehun hyung."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kompak memanggil nama bos mereka.

Sehun melipat lengannya di depan dada dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tatapan tajam dibalik kacamata beningnya mengarah kearah kedua pegawainya. Seolah terintimidasi dan mengerti dengan arti tatapan Sehun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menelan ludah dengan berat serta menganggukkan kepala patuh. Sepertinya dengan tatapan tajam Sehun, meraka sudah paham semua maksud bosnya itu.

 _Harap tenang!_

Setelah puas dengan sikap patuh pegawainya, Sehun berlalu menuju tangga menuju lantai dua, tepat dimana kantornya berada.

"Oh, Baek!" baru saja Sehun menginjakkan kakinya ke undakan pertama tangga menuju lantai dua, langkah Sehun terhenti dan teringat akan suatu hal. "Tadi Luhan katanya akan datang kesini."

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum ceria, "Iya, Hyung. Terimakasih atas infonya!"

"Hm… Jika Luhan sudah datang dan kau sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu dengannya, suruh dia langsung ke kantorku."

"Siap, Bos!" Baekhyun menggerakkan tangan kanannya, hormat ke arah Sehun dengan cengiran ceriah dan hanya di balas gelengan serta senyum tampan Sehun yang langsung berlalu menaiki tangga lagi.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih memaku pendangan mereka kearah bosnya yang berjalan begitu menawan menaiki tangga demi tangga hingga sosok itu menghilang. Tanpa mereka tahu, bosnya itu berjalan menaiki tangga sambil terkekeh mengingat tingkah pegawainya yang menggemaskan, untung saja dia sudah berkeluarga jadi ia bisa mawas diri.

"Baek, ada urusan apa kau dengan istri Bos?" Siku Kyungsoo menyenggol Baekhyun pelan.

Plak

Dan di balas keplakan sayang dari Baekhyun.

"Sikumu itu tajam, Kyung." Sinis Baekhyun.

"Kau sensitiv sekali! Habis kau seperti begitu terpesona dengan Sehun hyung."

"Sehun hyung sangat berkharisma~"

"Hei ingat, kau sudah punya pacar." Koreksi Kyungsoo. Kali ini mereka berbincang dengan nada lebih rendah dari perbincangan beberapa menit yang lalu –sebelum mereka ditegur.

"Iya! Aku ingat! Aku sudah punya Chanyeol dan bos juga sudah berkeluarga." Baekhyun bersemangat menyerukan nama kekasihnya dengan semburat merah dipipi.

"Iya. Aku kira kau lupa."

"Ehhh?"

"Jika kau lupa Chanyeol hyung adalah pacarmu, aku dengan senang hati akan menggantikanmu sebagai pacarnya hehehe."

Baekhyun hanya berdecak kesal mendengar andaian Kyungsoo. Tangannya sebenarnya gatal untuk mengeplak kepala yang mempunyai surai hitam dihapadannya. Tapi ia berusaha menahannya, karena tak mau menerima teguran lagi.

"Eh, Baek!"

"Apakah Chanyeol hyung akan datang kesini?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, menatap curiga, "Jangan-jangan kau-"

"Tidak-tidak! Aku tak akan merebut pacarmu kok! Tadi aku hanya bercanda~"

"Lalu?"

Melihat Baekhyun yang masih curiga dengannya, Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kesal. "Aku fans Chayeol hyung! Aku hanya mangagumi sosok Chanyeol hyung yang sangat tenang…"

' _Ia tak tahu betapa beringasnya Chanyeol diranjang'_ batin Baekhyun.

"… ia sangat elegan dalam semua tindakannya! Seperti seorang pangeran~" Kyungsoo bergitu semangat memuji Chanyeol dan itu diangguki Baekhyun dengan semangat juga karena perkataan Kyungsoo itu memang benar tapi kata terakhir yang diucapkan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mengernyit.

 _Pangeran?_

"Dia hanyalah seorang pelayan." Koreksi Baekhyun.

"Eh?!" mata Kyungsoo membola, "Jadi kau pangerannya?"

Baekhyun menyibak poninya dan memberi senyuman sombong, "Begitulah."

"Cih, menggelikan!"

"Yak! Kau tidak terima, hah?!"

"Aku capek bertengkar denganmu… sudahlah, abaikan. Dan lupakan."

Baekhyun mengendus kesal.

"Apakah pria berusia tiga puluhan selalu mempesona? Sehun hyung sangat wow~ Badannya sangat proposional, bibir tipisnya, tatapan mata tajam, berwibawa, berkharisma. Apalagi waktu dia menekan kecamata yang sedang ia pakai dengan jari tengahnya~ hot! Chanyeol hyung juga~ di sa-"

"Kyung, hentikan imajinasimu! Sebaiknya kau harus cepat-cepat cari pacar untuk menyalurkan hasrat mesummu." Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Mungkin temannya ini kelamaan mempunyai status single, jadinya sering berkhayal yang _neko-neko_.

"Yak! Kau tadi kan juga terpesona pada Sehun hyung, kan? Mengaku saja! Bahkan kau sendiri juga jatuh ke dalam pelukan pria berusia tiga puluhan." Kyungsoo benci pada orang yang menghancurkan khayalannya. Dia mengakui statusnya memang _jomblo_ , tapi tak perlu juga disindir begitu. Biarpun imut begini, ia juga laku dikalangan perempuan, walau targertnya adalah laki-laki tampan. Biarlah Kyungsoo terus mencari kekasih idamannya.

"Katanya kau tak mau bertengkar." Sindir Baekhyun. Si mata sipit itu sebenarnya berusaha menahan emosinya. Enak saja Chanyeolnya di jadikan sosok khayalan bocah bermata bulat itu. Baekhyun tak akan terima! Chanyeol adalah miliknya!

"Ck… Baek?"

"Hm? Apalagi?" Baekhyun menanggapi malas panggialan Kyungsoo.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Yang mana?" Dahi Baekhyun berkerut bingung.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan Luhan hyung?"

Baekhyun menyeringai jahil, "Jika kau sudah punya pacar, baru kuberi tahu." Tak lupa Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

Amarah Kyungsoo semakin mendidih, tangannya langsung meluncur menjambak rambut Baekhyun.

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Kyuuuuung! Sakiiiiit!"

Tangan Baekhyun pun mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo agar lelaki bermata belo itu melepas jambakannya.

"Awas kau, Baek!"

"Kyung lepaskaaaan!"

"Hey! Hey! Hentikan." Minseok sang barista café yang biasanya tenang pun turun tangan, tapi lelaki bermata runcing itu bingung mau melakukan apa. Bahkan para pengunjung berbisik-bisik melirik mereka, itu semakin membuat Minseok panik. Apalagi Yixing, si penjaga kasir hari ini absent, maka tak ada bantuan yang lain. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat menghentikan mereka adalah…

 _Glup_

Minseok menelan ludah dalam-dalam. Seseorang yang ia maksud sudah berjalan menuruni tanggan.

"Do Kyungsoo! Byun Baekhyun! Kalian berdua, ikut denganku! Dan kau…" Sehun menoleh menatap Minseok, "… jaga café ini sampai aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan kedua makhluk pembuat onar ini." Sehun mengendikkan bahunya ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menunduk dalam-dalam.

.

oOo

.

 _Kling_

"Selamat Datang D&C!"

Dari meja kasir, Minseok menyapa dengan ramah pelanggan yang baru saja memasuki café.

"Minseok-ah."

"Oh, Luhan hyung!"

Tanpa disangka, tamu itu adalah Luhan. Istri bosnya itu celingukan kesana kemari memandang sekeliling café. Luhan datang bersama seorang anak lelaki yang berusia sekitar tiga tahun yang ia gandeng. Ekspresi anak kecil itu sangat datar dan mengingatkan Minseok kepada seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan bosnya.

"Mengapa sepi?"

"Anu… itu…" Minseok begerak gelisah dengan bola mata bergerak kesana kemari.

Luhan mengernyit menyadari ada yang aneh.

.

oOo

.

"Mengapa hari ini kalian sangat berisik?"

Bos beserta kedua karyawannya kini sedang berada di rest room. Sehun berkacak pinggang, menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan penuh selidik.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan? . . . Mengapa kalian tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling menyiku, mereka bingung mau berkata bagaimana. Mana mungkin mereka jujur bilang yang mereka ributkan sedang berada dihadapannya.

Melihat itu, Sehun berdecak dan langsung menghela napas. Pria berkacamata bening itu bingung mau berbuat apa dengan pegawainya. Jarang-jarang dia marah, tapi kali ini mungkin ia harus sedikit lebih tegas.

"Aku maafkan kelakuan kalian hari ini, tolong bekerjalah secara profesional. Aku tak melarang kalian berbincang ketika keadaan café sepi, tapi tolong jaga emosi kalian. Perhatikan kenyamanan pelanggan! Jangan sampai perbuatan tadi terlurang lagi. Apakah kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti bos!"

"Maafkan kami."

Untuk kali ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kompak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Baiklah, kalian kembalilah kedepan untuk membantu Minseok. Bersikaplah-"

"Sehun-ah?"

Ketiganya menoleh menatap seseorang yang baru memasuki rest room. Mereka sama sekali tak tahu sejak kapan lelaki bermata rusa itu sudah berada disana. Tak lupa sosok mungil yang mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik kaki sang ibu.

"Oh, Luhan. Kau sudah datang?" Raut wajah Sehun melembut melihat istrinya dan mengernyit saat melihat anaknya yang bersembunyi. "Haowen kenapa?"

"Ada hal yang perlu aku laporkan padamu."

"Baba~" anak yang di panggil Haowen merengek memanggil ibunya dan semakin menyembunyikan diri.

"Jangan bersembunyi, Haowen. Baba hanya memberi tahu appamu kalau kamu ta-"

"Babaaaa~"Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah anaknya yang berusaha memotong ucapannya. Mungkin tidak saat ini.

Sehun hanya mengernyit melihat tingkah istri dan anaknya ini.

"Baiklah, baba akan diam untuk saat ini… dan Sehun-ah, tak biasanya kau tidak memarahi pegawaimu, sayang?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi mereka memang tadi keterlaluan, _hon._ Kemarilah Haowen, appa rindu padamu. Kau baru saja sampai, _Hon_?"

"Iya, baru saja sampai dan aku langsung kemari" Luhan tersenyum cantik menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, tangannya bergerak mengelus lengan suaminya yang tengah menggendong Haowen. Anak itu langsung menyembunyikan kepalanya ke ceruk leher ayahnya dan menggenggam kerah kemeja sang ayah erat.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling melirik melihat momen mesra bosnya. Kyungsoo bingung mau bersikap bagaimana. Mau keluar, tapi Sehun dan Luhan berada di depan pintu, mau diam tenang tapi kok malah mereka seperti mengganggu. Semoga Sehun dan Luhan cepat sadar posisi.

"Ekhem!"

Luhan dan Sehun menoleh kearah tersangka. Ada Baekhyun yang nyengir dengan eyesmile-nya. Lelaki sipit itu memberanikan menginterupsi bosnya.

"Oh iya, Baek. Maaf mengabaikan kalian, kembalilah kedepan membantu Minseok."

"Baik, Sehun hyung. Permisi." Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu dan sedikit membungkuk ketika melewati Sehun dan Luhan. Sebelum ia menutup pintu, Kyungsoo sempat melirik Baekhyun yang masih diam dengan raut bodohnya.

"Baek! Ayo!" panggil Kyungsoo

"Sebentar, kau duluan saja!"

Setelah melihat Kyungsoo menutup pintu, perhatian kini terpusat pada Baekhyun.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Baek?" memang Luhan berkepribadian lembut dan anggun, ia memang tipe istri idaman. Beruntunglah nasib Sehun. Dia jadi merasa bersalah dengan Chanyeol yang memiliki dirinya yang sangat jauh dari tipe itu. Setidaknya, ia memuaskan diranjang. Eh?

"Sehun hyung tidak, keluar?" dengan polosnya Baekhyun bertanya dan di balas dengan plirikan tajam dari bosnya.

"Kau sudah memberi tahu masalahmu tadi, tak ada yang perlu dirahasaikan."

"Kau sudah memberitahu jika kau memesan obat itu, Baek?" tanya Luhan polos, setengah terkejut.

"Obat?" Sehun mengulang.

"Dan sex toys?" tambah Luhan mengerjapkan mata.

"Luhan hyung!"

Baekhyun langsung berteriak membahana ketika Luhan seenaknya mengumbar isi paket pesanannya. Tadi dia hanya bicara kalau di membeli barang _online shop_ dan dititipkan kepada Luhan, tapi Luhan membongkar semua.

"Byun Baekhyun." Sehun menatap curiga kearah pegawainya, "… aku tak menyangka kau sebinal itu."

Baekhyun berdecak sebal.

"Oh Sehun!" Kini giliran luhan yang berteriak, "… jaga bicaramu! Ingat ada Haowen disini!"

"Ups… maafkan aku _honey_." Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala Haowen lembut.

"Dan sayang, kau lupa? Aku juga mengkoleksi barang-barang itu." kali ini Luhan mengecilkan suranya.

"Wow, Luhan hyung memang panutanku!"

"Terima kasih, Baek."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Ia menimang-nimang Haowen yang sepertinya mengantuk dan sedikit berjalan menjauh dari Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan pembahasan koleksi pribadi mereka. Sehun bimbang, antara memberitahu isi paket itu kepada Chanyeol atau tidak.

"Kau sudah memesannya, Baek?"

"Aku sudah pesan, hyung!"

"Woa, kau bergerak cepat~" puji Luhan tulus.

"Aku sangat ingin~ hyung…" Baekhyun melirik Haowen yang masih bersikap manja kepada sang ayah, "… sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan. Cepat hubungi aku jika sudah sampai ya, hyung. Mereka bilang akan dikirim seminggu lagi."

"Tentu, Baek. Serahkan padaku! Hehehe."

"Tapi janga lupa janjimu, Baek. Aku tak ingin kau memutuskannya sendiri."

"Tentu, hyung. Aku berjanji. Sebelum obat itu sampai, aku akn berusaha berbicara dengan Chanyeol."

"Tepatilah, Baek."

"Terima kasih, hyung! Aku kembali kedepean dulu."

Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk, melihat Baekhyun berlalu. Sehun kembali berjalan mendekati istrinya.

"Dia benar-benar memesan sex toys?" Sehun penasaran.

"Baekhyun itu pecinta tantangan. Jangan heran."

"Hmm… sepertinya memang begitu."

"Jangan kau beritahu hal ini kepada Chanyeol!"

"Kenapa?"

Luhan tahu jika suaminya selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Baekhyun dan melaporkan hal itu kepada Chanyeol. Sehun dan Luhan sudah tahu semua kisah Baekhyun. Ia tak keberatan toh dulu Chanyeol juga membantu bisnis keluarga mereka dan Baekhyun memang perlu diawasi. Tapi sebagai sama-sama pihak _bottom_ , Luhan juga yakin bahwa mereka juga butuh privasi asalkan itu tak merugikan pihak lain.

"Kau itu jangan terlalu ember dan ini permasalah mereka berdua." Sindir Luhan dan Sehun merasa tertohok. Luhan menyeringai melihat ekspresi suaminya yang bungkam, "… ini adalah kejutan untuk Chanyeol, jadi kau jangan ikut campur. Mengerti sayang?" tangan Luhan terulur mengelus pipi tirus Sehun.

Suaminya mengangguk pelan, "Kalau tentang obat? Apakah Baekhyun sudah yakin ia ingin mempunyai anak?"

Pandangan mata Luhan meredup, "Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga belum yakin, tapi aku sudah menasihatinya agar berdiskusi dulu dengan Chanyeol. Apalagi mereka belum menikah. Anak itu memang ada-ada saja."

"Lalu mengapa kau memberi tahu soal obat itu, _hon_?"

"Dari awal kami berkenalan dia sangat tertarik dengan Haowen yang bisa hadir ditengah kita. Dia bertanya dan aku menjawab. Apakah aku salah?"

Sehun membenarkan gendongan Haowen yang sudah tertidur dan gemas mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Baiklah aku berjanji kali ini aku tak akan ember kepada Chanyeol."

"Aigoo~ suamiku tampan sekali~" rayu Luhan dan langsung memeluk suaminya.

"Hahaha… aigoo imutnya istriku~" Sehun mengecuk kening Luhan.

"Ung~… baba…" Haowen terbangun akibat keikutsertaan pelukan orang tuanya. Luhan terlalu erat memeluk suaminya dan menggencet tubuh anaknya.

"Kau membangunkan Hoawen, _honey_."

"Ya ampun, Houwen maafkan baba." Luhan meraih Haowen dan menggendongnya. Tak lupa kecupan sayang di dahi anaknya sebagai permintaan maaf.

Haowen menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam hangatnya pelukan sang ibu. Balita itu mengusak-usakkan kepalanya manja dan membuat Luhan terkikik.

" _Honey_ , sebenarnya ada apa dengan Haowen?" Sehun teringat jika ada sesuatu yang ingin Luhan laporkan kepadanya.

"Aku beritahu asal setelah aku selesai bercerita, kau jangan langsung berlari pulang kerumah."

Sehun mengernyit, perasaannya mendadak tak nyaman. Dia menganggukkan kepala dengan ragu.

"Haowen… umm kau … tenang ya…"

"Cepat, _Hon_."

"Pinku-pinku mu basah." Luhan berbicara pelan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Oh, ketumpahan air?" Sehun masih dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Lebih tepatnya tak sengaja jatuh ke kloset ke-"

"APA?!"

"-tika Haowen kencing." Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan ekspresi takut jika Sehun langsung memarahi anaknya.

"Haowen!"

"Babaaaaaa… huweeeee…"

Kehidupan berkeluarga sepertinya tak semenyenangkan yang Baekhyun kira.

.

oOo

.

Café D&E mempunyai jadwal tutup pukul 20:00 KST untuk hari biasa dan 21:00 KST untuk weekend. Café ini hanyalah café keluarga, jadi tak mematok waktu kerja hingga tengah malam. Toh, pendapatan mereka perharipun tak selalu memuaskan.

Baekhyun sudah selesai berganti pakaiannya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 20:30 KST. Lelaki itu berdecak ketika membaca sebuah pesan di ponselnya. Isi pesan itu dari Chanyeol yang memberitahu jika ia tak bisa menjemputnya dan ia menyuruh Baekhyun agar meminta tolong Sehun untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

Mengingat hal memalukan di rest room, Baekhyun sedikit enggan meminta bantuan bosnya. Kalau diipikir-pikir tak masalah jika ia pulang kerumah sendiri, tapi masih kental dalam ingatannya ketika ia dihajar oleh kawanan bandit membuat Baekhyun bergidik dan memilih untuk tidak pulang sendiri pada malam hari. Jika pagi hari, Baekhyun tak masalah. Kegelapan malam membuatnya teringat tentang gelapnya dunianya di masa lalu.

 _Bagaimana kalau memesan taxi?_

Baekhyun bergelut dalam pikirannya. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah melipat seragamnya.

"Kyung, kau pulang sendiri?"

Lelaki bermata bulat itu langsung menoleh, "Tentu saja, Baek. Apartemenku hanya beberapa blok dari ini. Kau tak lupa kan?"

"Ugh kau benar."

"Kau kenapa? Chanyeol hyung tak menjemputmu?"

"Iya. Pria itu sangat keterlaluan."

"Keterlaluan mencintaimu?" goda Kyungsoo dan membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu. Tapi ia langsung berdecak mengingat orang yang mencintainya itu tak menjemputnya.

"Tapi dia tega tak menjemputku!"

"Jangan manja, Baek. Pulang tinggal pulang apa susahnya sih."

Kyungsoo tak tahu masa lalunya, tak mengherankan ia berkata seperti itu. Tapi mata Baekhyun membulat, ia menyadari sesuatu. Baekhyun baru sadar jika selama ini ia selalu bergantung pada Chanyeol. Ia selalu segala hal dengan bantuan Chanyeol. Mengapa Baekhyun merasa jika dirinya sekarang lemah? Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepala.

 _Tidak._

Ia tidak lemah. Baekhyun hanya mencintai Chanyeol dan ingin selalu berada disisi orang yang ia cintai. Apa salah akan hal itu?

Sudut bibirnya tertarik kesamping. Sepertinya pilihan ini tak ada salahnya dicoba. Dia melawan egonya untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika ia tak lemah.

Baekhyun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan, "Aku pulang dulu, Kyung! Sampai jumpa besok." Ia berlari keluar _rest room_ menuju sebuah ruangan lain di lantai atas.

Brak!

"Sehun hyung, antarkan aku pulang ya ~"

Sehun mengelus dadanya, terkejut dengan gebrakan pintu yang dihasilkan Baekhyun. Ia mengambil kunci mobil dan segera beranjak keluar ruangannya. Chanyeol sudah berpesan untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang, tak masalah toh mereka searah jalan pulang. Pria itu mengetuk pelan kepala Baekhyun, "Jaga sopan santun kepada atasanmu, Baek. Ayo!"

Baekhyun terkekeh, mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

.

oOo

.

Chanyeol sampai di rumah hampir pukul dua belas petang. Gurat raut kelelahan sangat jelas nampak di wajah tampannya. Rasanya ia sangat ingin segera memeluk tubuh –mantan- Tuan mudanya. Bergelung dalam dekapan orang terkasih. Kaki jenjangnya bergegas keluar dari bagasi dan masuk ke rumah. Langkahnya langsung terhenti melihat Baekhyun dengan mata sipitnya yang terpejam, tertidur di sofa panjang ruang tamu. Dengan langkah hati-hati, ia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjongkok disamping sofa dan menatap sosok cantik yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Seulas senyum penuh cinta terulas. Rasa lelahnya langsung hilang hanya dengan melihat pemilik hatinya tertidur dengan pulas. Baekhyun tertidur menghadap kearah Chanyeol dengan lengannya sebagai bantalan. Tak pernah ia sesali selama hidupnya hanya menyukai orang yang saat ini ia belai. Perasaan berdebar tak pernah lekang dalam benaknya, tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun atau malah semakin menjadi sejak pertama kali ia bertemu sesosok bayi rapuh pemilik nama tercantik yang pernah ia dengar. Sosok itu sudah dewasa dan tumbuh dengan baik walau jalan ia menuju proses pendewasaan begitu berliku dan memilukan.

"Eung.." Mata sipit Baekhyun mengerjap. Sungguh menyilaukan baginya melihat Chanyeol yang begitu tampan walau sudah petang "Chan..~"

"Baek… ayo pindah ke kamar." Suara Chanyeol begitu lembut membuat Baekhyun enggan bergerak.

"Eum… yeol~"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti kucing manja. Kepala Baekhyun mengelus-elus pipinya ke kulit sofa yang lembut, mencari kenyamanan.

"Mau jalan sendiri atau aku gendong, sayang?"

"Gendooong~"

"Apakah ada hadiah untukku?"

Mereka melakukan tawar menawar. Medengar kata 'hadiah' keluar dari bibir tebal nan sexy Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan diri walau setengah lemas.

"Umm ada! Tapi besok ya~ aku sangat mengantuk" kedua tangan Baekhyun terulur.

"Siap laksanakan tuan muda." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya ala koala dengan mudah. Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat. "Saranghae~"

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengeratkan pelukan." Hmm nado saranghae… sarang handa Tuan muda."

Gyut.

"Akh!"

"Jangan memanggilku Tuan muda!"

"Tapi aku suka. Apakah kau tak suka, Baekhyunnie?"

"Umm tapi bosan."

"Kau boleh bosan dengan panggilan itu, tapi berjanjilah tak akan pernah bosan denganku."

"Tentu! Aku sangat menggilai Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku lebih menggilai Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling terkekeh dan saling mengeratkan pelukan. Tak lupa Chanyeol terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar besar mereka berdua. Bergelung di atas ranjang, berbagi kehangatan hingga fajar kembali bersinar.

.

.

oOo

 **TBC**

oOo

.

.

Terimakasih atas dukungannya^^

 **ParkBaek267** (Salam CBHS author juga~ wink~) **\- Love654** (belum mau end :D) **\- vitangeflower - septianaditya1997 - .39 - ade park - vhyo3107 - parkizlin69 - BabyBabyXOXO - Park Byunaa - BigSehun'sjunior - Ihfaherdiati395 - raehoo616** (iya, ini chap^^) **\- RDRD ChanBaek** (real-nya emang chanbaek tatepan mereka saling muja~ kyaaaa) **\- SHINeexo - bijin YJS - sunche - Baekukies - juneeya100 - Chanbaek Numero Uno - anaals - firdazzy - Alethea han - biezzle - narsih556 - yayahunnie - winter park chanchan - Cho Hyunjo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note:**

Maaf ngaret banget update. Aku mencoba tantangan membuat ff ini jadi m-preg, rencana awal cuma simpel tapi jadi mbelibet(?) :(

Yang ngarep Baek COD(?) beli sextoys? Hahaha terkabul… jangan sedih karena chap ini g ada ena-ena, tunggu aja chap besok. Paketnya masih nunggu lama kkk. Mau rikues pake gaya apa? #plak

Dari mulai chapter ini aku minta bantuan HUNHAN yang ulang tahun bulan ini untuk menyelipkan m-preg dan contoh keluarga idaman hahaha

Sampai ketemu di next Chapter ya~

Jangan lupa review^^~


End file.
